Sword Art Online: Una Lágrima de Esperanza
by darkstar1612
Summary: Kirito ha logrado salir de SAO, ¿pero qué pasará con Asuna?, ¿con todas sus promesas?. Es momento de volver, de regresar por el amor. Aunque esta vez será distinto, no todo sigue como antes, pues ha pasado el tiempo y las traiciones se encuentran por todos lados; la vida de todos peligra. A llegado el momento de enfrentar a inesperados enemigos y recuperar el amor que fue perdido.
1. Chapter 1: Una lágrima de Esperanza

_"No pude salvarte, no pude impedir que te fueras lejos, y no me refiero solo a tu mente, sino también al hecho de que no tuve las agallas para enfrentarme a tu padre e impedir la boda a la que te estaban forzando desde antes de conocernos. Te veías tan frágil el día en que él me lo dijo, solamente podía mirarte furtivamente y tomar tu mano en secreto para que me diera las fuerzas de evitar ponerme a llorar como un niño en ese instante._

_En mi mente se repite una y otra vez las venenosas palabras de Nobuyuki; y al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar cuestionarme qué habría pasado si hubieras sido tú quien saliera victoriosa de ese maldito juego que nos condeno a los dos. ¿Sería todo diferente?, porque de cierta forma sin ti jamás todos nosotros habríamos podido escapar, sin tu sacrificio jamás hubiera tenido las fuerzas para poder derrotar a Heathcliff, además no paro de preguntarme una y otra vez ¿De qué me sirve haber ganado si no estás conmigo ahora?, pues no queda nada de mí si no estás aquí. Realmente ahora me dedico a deambular repitiendo tu nombre Asuna, recordado nuestros días en aquel mundo, aquellos momentos donde estábamos juntos, en aquellos días donde eras mi mujer."_

-Despierta hermano.- siento como alguien comienza a zamarrearme de un lado a otro, sacándome de mi profundo sueño.

-¿Sugu?.-tuve que pensar muy bien mi respuesta, debido a que por un minuto pensé que podría tratarse de Yui. Que iluso de mi parte. - ¿Qué pasa?.- la miro con mucho asombro.

-Me tenías preocupada, te estabas moviendo muy inquietamente. Pensé que te estaba pasando algo, aun no te recuperas del todo parece.- me respondió mientras tocaba con suavidad mi rostro como solo ella suele hacerlo. -Ya baja porque el desayuno está listo.- al oírlo solamente asiento con la cabeza.

Una vez que me dejó sólo en la habitación, comienzo a vestirme para ir a desayunar con ella, quería de alguna forma pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado para compensar los dos años que la dejé completamente sola, quizás de esa manera ya no le fallaría a alguien más. Fue motivado en aquel pensamiento que finalmente tomé unos jeans cualquiera y me dispuse a acompañarla en la planta baja de nuestra casa. Una vez con ella noté que me estaba esperando sentaba como de costumbre en el comedor, pero algo era diferente ahora. En la mesa, junto a ella estaba un paquete, una caja que estaba completamente sellada, por lo que era imposible saber que contenía en su interior desde donde yo estaba.

-¿Y eso?.- le indico con mi dedo indicé, entretanto comienzo a dar pasos hacia adelante, en su dirección.

-No lo sé, pero tiene tu nombre.- me sonrió con naturalidad al ver mi rostro confuso.

Lentamente comencé a dirigirme en dirección hacia el paquete, no sé porque me puse de esa manera, algo en mi presentía que nada bueno podía venir de ahí. Y mis temores terminaron por volverse ciertos al ver el nombre del emisor de la caja. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, supuestamente él no debería estar aquí, ¿cómo es qué pudo volver?, lo único cierto es que nada tiene sentido en este momento. Fue entonces que mis labios comenzaron a moverse dubitativos pronunciando su nombre una vez más, esperando poder convencerme de esto: "Akihiko Kayaba".

Él supuestamente estaba muerto, yo lo derroté, de eso estoy totalmente seguro. Cómo puede ser que esté de vuelta, cómo es que tiene el descaro de mostrarse vivo y no importarle todas las personas a las que mató, incluyendo a Asuna. Tantas almas sacrificadas por nada, es por eso que no puedo evitar empuñar fuertemente mi puño, debido a la irá, gatillada por el recuerdo de mi esposa . Aún me pregunto por qué lo hice, pero en un acto muy impulsivo abrí la caja, llevándome una gran sorpresa al ver su contenido. No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a deslizarse por mi rostro; el impacto que generó el objeto que estaba en el interior terminó por romper lo que restaba de mi corazón. Era su anillo, nuestro compromiso, ¿cómo es qué él podía tenerlo?, ¿quizás él sepa cómo devolver la mente de Asuna a su cuerpo?, tengo que encontrar las respuestas.

Una vez que recobré el aliento, pude ver una carta que estaba allí, junto al anillo de Asuna. Por ello, lentamente estiré una de mis mano para alcanzarla para poder leerla. No pude evitar abrirla de inmediato y comenzar a ver su contenido. Mis ojos se movían de un extremo al otro buscando respuesta, aquellas que solo podía darle aquel científico loco me condenó a está vida en soledad. La nota decía que debía estar dentro de una hora en la cima de la colina Silsitia, debía ir solo si quería obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Tuve que dejar mis dudas de lado, no podía hacer otra cosa si quería recuperar la mente de Asuna. Siendo sincero, no pude evitar pensar que todo esto era una trampa, un engaño o algo peor, pero si no asistía todo resultaría peor, pues quizás nunca más podría encontrarlo, ya que desde que volví a mi cuerpo he oído en las noticias que Kayaba estaba desaparecido desde hace varios meses. Nadie sabía nada de él, por ello, acudir a nuestra auto acordada cita era mi única salida. Finalmente terminé por mentirle a mi hermana y correr hasta mi destino que me estaba aguardando. Pensaba una y otra vez que pasaría, que era lo que iba a decirme, si él estaba dispuesto a devolverme a Asuna, necesitaba encontrar algo que llenara todo este vacío que tengo. Fue mientras me hundía entre tan angustiosos pensamientos que noté que ya había llegado al lugar que decía la nota. Pero aunque intenté divisarlo por todos lados no lo encontraba, fue por ello que decidí sentarme en una banca que se encontraba en una de las partes más alta de la colina, con vista a la ciudad. Pensé que sería un buen lugar para esperar su llegaba; y tal como pensé no basto mucho más para que me encontrará. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, lleno de ojeras, como si tuviera muchas horas de insomnio a cuestas, por lo que fue fácil para mí notarlo.

-¿Kirito?.- preguntó con voz temblorosa, mientras yo me volteaba a verlo.

-¿Dónde está Asuna?.- me levanté de golpe al verlo junto a mí, no podía seguir esperando.

-Todo a su debido tiempo.- me miró fijamente mientras acomodaba sus anteojos. - No seas impaciente. Pero puedo decirte que ella está bien.

-¿Cómo quieres qué espere cuando veo su cuerpo cada día en el hospital?.- lo tomé por la camisa violentamente. Estaba totalmente fuera de mí, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando tenía al responsable de todo lo malo que ha pasado en mi vida.

-Yo creo que si quieres recuperarla, esta no es la forma.- me miró lleno de suficiencia y soberbia al ver que lo soltaba debido al asombro. - Solamente yo puedo ayudarte a traerla de vuelta, así que dime ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por esa chica?.

-Lo que sea.- contesto de inmediato, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

-Me alegra oírlo, porque te tengo una misión.- al verme un poco más calmado me invita a caminar junto a él, por lo que decido seguirlo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?.- digo con mucha resignación.

-Necesito que vuelvas a SAO.- notó inmediatamente que le sorprendió mi reacción pues se pausó se inmediato. - Sí, aun que no lo creas el juego sigue funcionando, no todos han podido salir, ya que la única forma que lo hagan es que cada uno gane el piso 100.-

-Pero...- sin quererlo empiezo a tartamudear. No podía creer que lo que estaba oyendo era cierto, eso quiere decir que todos aun estaban atrapados, que el único que estaba de vuelta en su casa era yo. - Esa no era la regla. Dijiste que si uno ganaba, todos podríamos salir.

-Lamentablemente cuando uno de mis IA se descompuso ocurrió esto, yo no lo quería así, pero no puedo hacer nada.- me dijo mientras buscaba algo insistentemente en su bolsillo. - Por eso te llamé, porque necesito que vuelvas y acabes con el servidor defectuoso. Solamente así podrás traer de vuelta a los que siguen atrapados.

-¿Qué pasará entonces con Asuna?, ella murió.- sueno lleno de resignación y dolor. - Ella y muchos más murieron antes de que yo pudiera vencerte.

-Están de vuelta en el juego.- al oírlo lo escucho lleno de ilusión de recuperarla. - Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Pero te lo advierto, solo tienen esta oportunidad para lograrlo. Después de lo que pasó con el servidor, el juego ha tomado vida propia, por lo que esto es lo último que puedo hacer.- de cierta forma sentía como el arrepentimiento rondaba en sus palabras, pero cómo podría perdonarlo después de todo lo que pasó, me es muy difícil olvidar. - Solo un beater como tú puede lograr esto.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?.- le respondo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, lleno de dudas. - ¿A quién tengo qué acabar?, por qué supongo que al igual que Yui tiene forma humana.-añado con obviedad.

-¿Conociste a Yui?.- me miró lleno de terror al escucharme, comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

-Sí.- contestó de forma muy escueta.

-Es ella la que se salió de control, es a Yui a quién tienes que destruir.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?. No puedo hacer eso.- lo miró con terror de tan solo pensarlo. - Ella...Asuna...-pienso sin poder unir con éxito mis ideas. - Asuna jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Lamento mucho ponerte en esa posición, pero deberás elegir qué es lo que prefieres, la vida de Yui o la de Asuna.- me dijo para finalmente tomarme del hombro, supongo que esperaba darme un poco de contención. No, lo que intentaba hacer era convencerme, pues era evidente mi indecisión.

Tras pensarlo por largos minutos, tomó una determinación a duras penas. - Lo haré.- le digo, causándole una felicidad totalmente visible e inmediata. Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a Asuna, a pesar de que me costará el hecho de tener que traicionar a una de las personas que más quiero, aunque se tratase solamente de una pequeña niña, no tenía más alternativa.

-Has hecho lo correcto, no solo por ti, sino por todos esos chicos que esperan volver a sus casas.- me responde mientras me pasa una especie de disco que tenía guardado en su pantalón. - Esto te ayudará.

-¿Qué es?.- le digo con asombro al recibirlo.

-Es el portal al juego.- me responde. - Con el podrás regresar a SAO, también contiene unos atajos para que puedas pasearte de nivel en nivel. Recuerda que ya no podemos esperar tanto tiempo para que ganen, por lo que será de vital importancia esta ayuda.- agrega para finalmente abrazarme con fuerza. En un primer momento me resisto, pero luego termino por devolverlo. Aunque fuese demasiado tarde estaba intentando enmendar sus equivocaciones. - Ah, se me olvidaba. Hay una serie te ítems únicos para ti, además de contener tu habilidad de ESPADA DOBLE y una nueva, que ya sabrás que hacer con ella: SAETA DE LUZ AZUL.- le quedo mirando muy extrañado al escucharlo.

-¿SAETA DE LUZ AZUL?.- muevo lentamente los labios, como intentando comprender a que se refería.

-Ya sabrás que hacer con ella, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-¿Qué hago ahora entonces?.- le consultó alzando los hombros, no sabía cómo regresar a Swort Art Online.

-Pon ese disco en una computadora, toma tu nervegear y listo.- me explicaba para que tuviera claro todos los procedimientos. Era todo tal cual como la primera vez. - Pero recuerda, cuando entres tendrás las mismas reglas que los demás, ¡no puedes morir!.

-De acuerdo.- estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de volver a ver a Asuna, no me importaba el costo que eso tuviera para mí, por ello solo asiento con la cabeza.

Al terminar de escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirme, me fui rumbo a mi casa, muy pensativo de todo lo que estaba pasando. No sabía cómo iba a tomarlo Sugu, estaba seguro de que no estaría dispuesta a que volviera a arriesgar mi vida, pero debía hacerlo de todos modos, pues sin Asuna yo jamás abría vuelto a mi hogar. Una vez ahí, y tras abrir la puerta, pude ver a mi hermana parada frente a mí. Sé que debí saludarla como siempre, pero en vez de eso, le pasé de largo y en silencio, por lo que ella corrió tras de mí en busca de una explicación, aquella que yo no podía darle. Tenía que regresar, sabía que sería más doloroso para todos si le decía toda la verdad. Estaba seguro que ella podría seguir sola por un tiempo, era una niña fuerte y tenía la experiencia anterior de SAO. Fue por ello que la pasé por alto y comencé a subir las escaleras de forma indiferente, fue entonces que escuché que me gritó algo a lo lejos.

-No lo hagas.- bramó, como sabiendo qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué cosa?.- le pregunte, intentando desviar su atención. - Solo estoy cansando.- me reí forzadamente.

-Tú lo sabes. Hazlo por mí, no vayas.- me suplicaba entre sollozos.

-No puedo escapar a mi destino, no puedo darle la espalda a los que me quiere.- contengo con éxito las lágrimas que estaban en mi interior, no era el momento para ser débil. - Espero que un día puedas perdonarme.

Seguí mi camino sin importar nada y me encerré en mi pieza con llave, para evitar que entrara aunque fuera por un momento, ya que ella sabía dónde estaba la de reserva, por lo que tenía poco tiempo. Tuve que dejar de lado el miedo e insertar el disco en la computadora, tomar el nervegear y ponerlo en mi cabeza. Fue entonces que todo volvió a ser como la primera vez. Sentía que daba vueltas por un orbita de colores sin dirección, estaba perdido y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Creo que estuve así una hora o por lo menos así lo sentí yo.

Al despertar me encontraba en un campo de flores a mi alrededor, arriba estaba un vasto cielo azul lleno de nubes. Permanecía inmóvil, sintiendo cómo la brisa fresca cubría mi cara y me daba un poco de paz, que tanta falta me hacía. Una vez que decidí ponerme de pie, veía como las flores que me rodeaban flotaban en todas direcciones debido al viento que estaba rondando por el lugar. Fue entonces que la vi tan cerca de mí, como un hermoso espejismo que me estaba atormentando, pero está vez era cierto. No podía creer que fuera cierto, no podía estar más feliz de esta nueva oportunidad que me estaba dando la vida. Pero tú no te veías igual, tenías la mirada perdida, llena de dolor y suficiencia. Quizás me odiabas por no volver antes por ti, por dejarte sola aquí, eran muchos los motivos ciertamente, pero lo único que quería que supieras era que nunca dejé de amarte, ni siquiera un poco. Motivado por la ilusión y el miedo en cierta forma, comencé a acercarme, esperando poder alcanzarte y decirte todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, mientras tú permanecías impasible al final del camino, cubierta de pétalos que fueron impulsados por el aire, al igual que tu cabello, que se movía con libertad. Te veías hermosa, solamente deseaba estar a tu lado una vez más, recordar el sabor de tus labios y no volver a estar lejos nunca más. Pero al parecer no querías lo mismo, pues al notar que me estaba aproximando a ti, empuñaste tu espada y me miraste inquisitivamente, llena de rencor. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni por qué estabas de esa forma, solamente pude nombrarte con dificultad al tenerte cerca de mí - ¿Asuna?.- para finalmente ver como una frágil lágrima se deslizaba por tus suaves mejillas.


	2. Dos almas a un mundo de distancia

Estaba tan perdida, me sentía tan devastada sin ti, Kirito. Nunca pensé en experimentar este tipo de sensaciones, realmente no eran parte de mí. A pesar de eso le pedía al cielo todos los días, una y otra vez que volvieras por nosotros, pero por más que imploré nunca sucedió. Así fue que tuve que tomar la situación en mis manos, no podía seguir sentada esperando, aferrada a una esperanza infantil que nunca se cumpliría. Tenía que hacer algo por todos esos jóvenes que deseaban tanto como yo volver a su hogar. Esa era la única verdad.

De esa forma fue que me convertí en la comandante de los guerreros eternos. Un nuevo escuadrón creado con los miembros más fuertes, y cuyo principal objetivo era poder ayudar a cada uno de los gamers de SAO a superar el último piso, para que así pudieran regresar. Tengo que reconocer que no ha sido nada de fácil, aun hay muchos que son novatos, por lo que no tienen esperanza alguna de poder ganar. No sin el entrenamiento necesario.

Pensando en eso me encontraba deambulando por la plaza central, cuando escuché a Scilica acercarse muy de prisa, se veía sumamente alterada, por lo que no dude en aproximarme para saber que le ocurría. Cuándo por fin estuve junto a ella, no pude evitar notar los rasguños que tenía en su pequeño rostro. Los inspeccione inmediatamente y la curé con unos de mis items, pues si de algo estaba segura, era de que no aceptaría perder a ningún hombre más. Todos juntos saldríamos de este infierno.

-¿Qué pasó Scilica?.- me apresuró en decirle, quería estar al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía aceptar a traidores que estuvieran atacando a otros jugadores en mi equipo. Supuestamente teníamos un acuerdo de paz entre todos, por ello, una actitud así no era aceptable.

-En la pradera.- me respondía a duras penas, sin lograr calmarse. - Klein se quedó peleando con ellos.- añade, sin darme mayores indicios de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Dime quién te hizo esto!.- le digo con mucha dureza, a pesar de su estado, pero tenía que volverla en sí.

-Miembros de la milicia, Asuna.- me tenía muy asustada, no paraba de tiritar. Todo indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando a las afueras de la cuidad, por lo que tendría que ir a ver.

-Tranquila, yo solucionaré todo.- le guiño el ojo con mucha confianza y me dispongo a ir al lugar indicado con anterioridad, en busca de Klein.

No tarde mucho en llegar, la gran velocidad que he desarrollado en este tiempo es asombrosa. Creo que tengo más que merecido mi apodo del relámpago azul, debido a que ahora soy capaz de dejar a cualquiera atrás; sin duda una habilidad muy útil y envidiaba por muchos. Al ver a mi viejo amigo Klein pude notar que había sucedido. Ahí estaba él, junto a unos diez miembros de la milicia de la ciudad de los inicios. Sin duda parecía una pelea injusta, por lo que tuve que intervenir para emparejar un poco las cosas.

-Te querías quedar con toda la diversión ¿eh?.- me rio con mucha fuerza, mientras Klein entiende de inmediato y se pone en posición de combate, al mismo tiempo que me asiente con la cabeza.

-¿No crees que tardaste un poco?.- respondió entretanto empuñaba su espada con una de sus manos, y con la otra se revolvía el cabello. - Aunque no me creas, yo me la puedo solo con todos ellos.

-Sí claro, por eso te tienen todo acorralado.- alardeo, para finalmente comenzar a acercarme al enemigo.

-Es Asuna, la comandante de los guerreros eternos.- le grita una de los soldados a todo su escuadrón. Me gusta saber que le tienen respeto a mi nombre, pero eso no impedirá que les dé una lección.

-Veo que soy muy famosa.- les comento, mientras arreglo mi cabello, pareciendo muy despreocupada. La verdad es que mi intención era provocarlos, ellos tendrían que dar el primer paso, ese que los llevará a su perdición.

Como era de esperar, tras escuchar mis palabras no basto mucho para que todos se abalanzaran sobre mí, por lo que solamente empuñe mi espada y di un salto hacia arriba. Fueron víctimas de mi relámpago; no bastándome mucho para acabar con todos. Fui uno por uno, apuñalándolos en todas direcciones, pero sin herirlos mortalmente, no era mi intención matarlos, solo pretendía ahuyentarlos. El que más dio pelea fue Therk, un nuevo miembro que captó la milicia no hace mucho. Era un soldado errante, que andaba solo por todo el juego, pero a pesar de eso era de corazón noble. Lo que me hacía pensar por qué estaba con ellos, realmente no eran personas de su estilo, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo.

-Váyanse.- lo indico a él con mi espada, de forma muy desafiante.

-¿Me estas ordenando?.- me miró con indignación, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que hacerme caso.

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara.- lanzo una carcajada, para luego acercarme hasta que me encontré a tan solo centímetros de él. Le acerqué el filo de mi arma hasta el cuello y la pasé con suavidad hasta su cara. - Espero que eviten meterse con mis chicos. Esta vez seré benevolente, pero yo que tú, no tiento la suerte dos veces.- le susurro la oído para finalmente darle la espalda y volver con Klein.

-Me iré, pero esto no se quedará así, Asuna.

Ya no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de prestarle atención a sus amenazas. Sí quería venir, aquí estoy para esperarlo, eso no me preocupa realmente, en lo único que me quiero concentrar es en poder sacarnos a todos de este infierno. Cada día se estaba volviendo más difícil poder mantener a raya a los jugadores, mantenerlos en calma, pues obviamente al ver que solamente un jugador había podido salir durante todos estos años, sentían que ya no quedaba esperanza para ellos. Aunque yo sé que eso no es cierto, yo confío en nosotros, por eso es que me he quedado, a pesar de saber que yo podría irme por mi cuenta, pero soy diferente. Yo no soy como aquel beater.

Caminaba de vuelta a la aldea junto Klein, cuándo éste comenzó a hablarme de algo que yo no quería recordar, empezó a mencionar al mayor de los mentirosos. Pero no volverá a pasar, no caeré de nuevo en sus engaños, ya no estoy para esas cosas, eso lo tengo claro, ahora más que nunca. Lamentablemente, a pesar de que le dije que no deseaba hablar de ello, insistía en el tema. No había forma de calmarlo al parecer, por lo que por única vez accedí a acallar sus dudas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.- dije en duros términos, pero de tan solo pensarlo, me lleno de dolor.

-Primero quiero saber si crees qué un día volverá, y lo otro, es por qué ahora lo odias tanto. Es tu esposo en este juego, pensé que lo de ustedes iba en serio.- no pude evitar el remezón en mi interior; de tan solo pensarlo se me hierve la sangre y se me escapan las lágrimas.

-Que importa ya.- me alzo de brazos, restándole importancia. De qué sirve ahora, todo lo que tuvimos quedó en el pasado. - Ahora ya somos otros, ¿no crees?.

-Puede ser, pero me preocupas tú. Ya no has sido la misma desde el día que regresaste.- me tomó del hombro, mirándome fijamente. - Siempre me pregunte algo, ¿Cómo regresaste?.

-No lo sé.- fui sincera con mi respuesta. - La verdad es que en un segundo estaba como en la nada, atrapada en un atardecer, lleno de nubes y con el tiempo totalmente estático, pero luego aparecí aquí, sin explicación alguna.

-Ya veo.- respondió sonando muy pensativo.

Fue en ese momento que sentí como un enorme haz de luz irradiaba en la pradera en donde estaba hace tan poco luchando. Decidí dejar a Klein atrás y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar, muy intrigada, con intenciones de saber que estaba pasando. Una vez ahí, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Era él, Kirito. Estaba acostado entre las flores, como lo hacía antes conmigo. No supe que sentir al verlo ahí, por un lado tenía mucha tristeza, melancolía, soledad, pero sobre todo rabia; y la verdad es que no pude disimularla ni siquiera un poco, pues cuando me vio comenzó a acercarse a mí, por ello, empuñé mi espada, al mismo tiempo que lo oía llamarme. Solamente permanecimos así, en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Yo por un lado estaba en posición de ataque, con mi arma frente a él, mientras Kirito estaba quiero, petrificado, expectante a mis palabras, pero la verdad es que no tenía deseo de hablar con él.

-Asuna.- me nombró una vez más, a pesar de mi indiferencia. - Háblame por favor.- mis ojos brillaban por la emoción, pero aun así, la rabia era más grande.

Simplemente me di la media vuelta, y quise irme. No tenía nada de qué hablar con él, ya no era la persona que yo solía conocer. El Kirito que yo conocí jamás me hubiera dejado sola aquí. Él hubiera vuelto por mí, se hubiera cerciorado de que todos siguiéramos con vida, por eso no puedo creer que la persona que tengo atrás de mi, sea la misma de la que yo me enamoré hace tanto. Lo único que quería era irme, pero tenías que seguirme, tenías que ponerte frente a mí, y querer sacarme palabras. Dime por qué no dejaste las cosas así, hubiera sido mejor para todos.

-¡Te amo!.-bramó ante mis ojos.

-Por supuesto.- respondí, agitando mi cabello y retomando mi camino, ignorándolo del todo.

-Es cierto.- me busco nuevamente, cruzándose frente a mí. - Si de algo estoy seguro, es todo lo que siento por ti.- intentó tomar mi mano, pero tuve que quitarla rápidamente, no podía creer su descaro.

Seis meses estuvo fuera, seis meses nos dejó a todos a nuestra suerte, no puede venir ahora a decirme que me ama, cuando en todo este tiempo no se preocupó por mí. Tuve tanto miedo, me sentí tan abatida, lo necesité tantas veces, pero ya es tarde. Me cansé de seguir esperándolo, y amándolo. Por lo que solamente le respondo: - Llegaste tarde, muchos meses tarde.- con mi voz quebrada, llena de renacimiento.

-No pude regresar antes. No sabes cómo están las cosas afuera.-

-Entonces imagínate como debió ser aquí.- respondí con sorna, mientras intentaba apartarlo de mi camino.

-Déjame explicarte.- dijo tras de mí, alzando su mano en mi dirección.

-Ya no deseo oírlo, lo siento mucho.- lentamente comencé a bajar mi mirada, llena de dolor.

-Te lo ruego, déjame decirte todo lo que pasó.-

-Con una condición.- le digo con mucha soberbia. - Atácame, si puedes tocarme, te dejaré decir todo lo que quieras.

-¡¿Qué?!.- me miró lleno de asombro y resquemor, pero lamentablemente esa era la condición. Ya no soy la misma chica que él conoció. - Jamás podría hacerlo, si regresé fue solo por ti.-

-No tienes alternativa.- respondo, sacando de mi menú una nueva arma, mi arco de centellas veloces. - Si quieres hablar, tendrás que hacerlo.

Noté inmediatamente sus dudas, no quería atacarme, pero necesitaba saber si tenía el valor. Fue entonces, mientras lo analizaba, y blandía sus espadas en mi dirección, me di cuenta que de un momento otro, ese chico dubitativo y temeroso, desapareció. En su lugar, estaba alguien con su mirada muy determinada, dispuesto a todo. Pero Justo cuando estábamos listos para comenzar a enfrentarnos, cuando el aire se podía cortar con una navaja debido a la tención, es que llego Lizbeth a interrumpirnos. Quedando muy sorprendida al ver la presencia de Kirito en el lugar, y más aun, vernos luchando uno contra el otro.

-Hay problemas en el pueblo, Asuna.- me dijo, muy exaltada.

-Voy de inmediato.- respondí muy apresurada de terminar en lo que estaba. - Lamento mucho esto, pero debó irme.

-Pero no hemos acabado.- me interrumpe antes de poder terminar de hablar. - Necesito solucionar las cosas contigo.

-Sera en otra ocasión.- le digo coquetamente, mientras me dispongo a correr en dirección a la ciudad, para saber que estaba pasando.

-Hola Kirito.- le dijo Lizbeth a éste, sonrojándose mucho, mientras permanecía detrás de mí, por lo que tuve que apresurarla.

-Liz.- respondió muy titubeante, entretanto yo seguía apresurándola.

-Lo siento ya debo irme.- tuvo que decirle, para finalmente unirse a mí, volviendo juntas a casa, para solucionar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	3. Chapter 3: Las Hachas del Guerrero

Una semana entera llevo aquí en esta posada, sin salir, ni siquiera para comer. Mi única razón de volver a SAO era poder recuperar a Asuna, pero cómo podría hacerlo cuando no quieren ni oírte. Eso ronda por mi mente incesantemente mientras permanezco sentado en la ventana, mirando el vasto cielo azul que tengo frente a mis ojos. Por un buen rato me dediqué a ver pasar las nubes, dejar que mi mente fluyera, esperando así que pudiera encontrar las respuestas que tanto estaba necesitando.

Realmente no había sido una estadía fácil. Nadie me hablaba, cuándo ellos me tenían frente, me ignoraban. Seguramente se había corrido el rumor de que fui un traidor, tal vez pensaban que logré salir por ser un beater, y haber participado del beta tester. Pero ciertamente me cansé de intentar agradarles, de seguir insistiendo en algo más, pues ninguno de ellos son mi razón de estar aquí; Asuna sí lo es. Aunque no debo ser mal agradecido, hay alguien que a pesar de todo ha estado conmigo, y esa es Lizbeth. Se ha preocupado de cuidarme, de traerme comida y tener en forma mi armamento, pero sobre todo de ser mi amiga en este mundo.

-En qué piensas tanto.- me dijo ésta tras tocar sutilmente la puerta, y luego entrar, para comenzar a acercarse.

-Pienso que todos me odian.- esbozo una falta sonrisa para bajarle el perfil a lo que estaba pasando. - Y tú ¿qué haces aquí?.- comencé a pararme del marco de la ventana para volver a ingresar al cuarto.

-No es así, solo dales tiempo.- me acarició con mucha dulzura le mejilla. - Ha sido duro para todos permanecer aquí. Muchos quisieran volver con sus familias, volver a sus vidas reales.- agregaba al mismo tiempo que me miraba con mucha determinación. - Pero ahora que sé que estás aquí, estoy segura que volveré a ver a los míos.-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de mí, no deberías tenerme tanta fe.- le respondí para comenzar a alejarme de ella, en dirección hacia un pequeño velador que estaba al otro lado de la ventana.

-Nunca he sido como los demás.- me sonrió, esperando que me calamara, que pensará que todo el odio que me tienen los otros jugadores era pasajero. - Y tú tampoco lo eres, no cualquiera me hubiera ayudado como tú lo hiciste.

-No es nada, mejor no lo recordemos.- la interrumpí. - No me gusta que me recuerden por esas cosas, me hacen parecer débil.

Fue entonces, mientras conversábamos en la habitación apaciblemente, que Scilica se nos unió. Había olvidado que a pesar de todo ella no me detestaba al igual que el resto. Supongo que aun mantengo algunas amistades en SAO después de todo. Todo ello me llevó a una gran pregunta, qué pasa con Klein. Me parecía que estaba del lado de Asuna, porque desde que llegué, me había evitado. Recuerdo que justamente hace como dos días, paso al lado mío, por lo que lo salude amablemente, quería saber como estaba, pero el simplemente siguió su camino, hizo como si yo no hubiera estado allí. Debo reconocer que fue doloroso en ese mismo instante, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Yo sé que no los abandoné, que nos los deje a su suerte; ahora simplemente tengo que demostrar quién soy y a lo que vine.

-Hay problemas en la plaza, Kirito.- me dijo de inmediato Scilica al quedar frente a nosotros. Por ello miré cómplicemente a Lizbeth y sin coordinar nada, los tres sabíamos que debíamos ir para saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunto Liz de todas formas a ésta, entretanto yo tomaba mis espadas.

-El jefe del piso 71 se salió de control. Se fugo de su guarida y esta atacándolos a todos en el pueblo.- le explicó la pequeña mientras nos íbamos de la residencia.

Juntos salimos de la posada para dirigirnos hacia donde estaban los problemas. Teníamos que darnos prisa si no queríamos que hubiera muchos heridos; fue por ello que mientras corríamos repasamos nuestro plan de ataque. En el frente estaremos Lizbeth y yo, luchando contra el monstruo, entre tanto Scilica permanece alejada con Pina para curarnos, ya que ésta nos comento hace poco que su mascota aprendió como sanar a otras personas además de a su master. Solamente espero que todo esto sea suficiente, pues si todo sale bien, es mi oportunidad de quedar bien con todos, para demostrarles que estoy de su parte.

Una vez que llegamos con la criatura nos dimos cuenta que había destrozado gran parte del pueblo, además de eso pudimos ver a unos diez jugadores intentando contenerlo, pero sin éxito. Fue en ese momento que entramos al ataque, con intenciones de poder inhabilitarlo. Por ellos y tras analizarlo un segundo, nos dispusimos a poner en marcha el plan, por lo que me dirigí hacia la parte frontal, atacándolo constantemente, al mismo tiempo que Liz procedía por la retaguardia, pero a pesar de los constantes golpes no había caso, parecía no debilitarse.

-Esto es inútil, Kirito.- me gritó Lizbeth desde el otro lado. - Por más que lo dañamos sigue con la misma cantidad de vida (HP). - Y tenía razón, algo esconde esta criatura, no es igual al resto.

-Tenemos que seguir intentando.- le respondí mientras me secaba el sudor que caía por mi frente. - Vamos, intenta golpearlo en uno de los pies, yo voy por la cabeza.

Por ello di un salto hacia el rostro del jefe de piso y me dispuse a atacarlo, pero como pensé, todo seguía igual. Intenté idear una solución a esto, pero solamente conseguía debilitarme rápidamente; fue por ello que decidí pedirle a Scilica que nos curara porque de seguir así, prontamente perderíamos toda nuestra vida.

-¡Ahora Pina!.- alcé mi espada con intenciones de darle la señal que habíamos acordado.

Comencé a sentir como me recuperaba, por lo que volví a tener la fuerza como para luchar una vez más. Batallé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no conseguía debilitarlo, creo que estuvimos así por lo menos media hora. Ya todos estaban comenzando a impacientarse, por la falta de resultados, pero ya no sabía qué más hacer. Por eso, y en un intento desesperado de proteger a unos jugadores de las garras de la bestia, fue que Scilica entró al campo de batalla. Pensé de inmediato que era un error, porque estaba muy alejada de nosotros, y no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarlas.

-Pina, escudo protector.- le ordeno a su amigo, esperando así poder impedir un daño que se veía inminente a los habitantes del pueblo.

Dio resultado por un momento, pero evidente que no funcionaría por mucho, debido a que Pina no tenía los niveles necesario para enfrentarse con un jefe tan fuerte como éste. No sé cómo es que llegamos a esto, nunca había pasado que un jefe se fuera de su guarida; seguramente Yui tiene algo que ver con esto. Fue entonces, y sin darnos cuenta, que el monstruo tenía acorralada a mi pequeña amiga, junto con Pina. De alguna forma tenía que ayudarla, pero estaba al otro extremo, al igual que Lizbeth, pero de todas formas comenzamos a correr. Intenté hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero parecía que cualquier esfuerzo sería imposible, solamente pude gritar: -¡Scilica!.- mientras extendía mi brazo, intentando alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Ventisca Cortante!.- oí que alguien que no conocía gritó, al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre el monstruo y Scilica, para protegerla.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un mar de cortes de hacha que inmovilizaban a la bestia de forma inmediata. Esa chica se movía tan rápido que con dificultad podía verla bien, solamente podía distinguirla dándole hachazos en todas direcciones al jefe de piso. Éste gritaba de dolor, mientras que la chica no le daba tregua. No podía parar de observarla, era de tez blanca, cabello blanco y muy largo, con ojos tan profundos que sentía que me podía perder en aquel rojo tan intenso. Parecía una persona llena de dulzura, por eso mismo no podía entender cómo podía moverse con esa brutalidad, aquella que solo había visto en una sola mujer, en Asuna.

Fue entonces que la escuché hablar, dando una señal de ataque. -¡Ahora, Asuna.!.- no podía creer que estuviera allí, al parecer se conocía. Fue en aquel momento cuando la vi sobre el monstruo, apuñalando una gran velocidad, con su ataque característicos. Luego de dejarlo en deplorables condiciones sobre el suelo, Asuna guardo su espada, llena de soberbia debido al éxito que había obtenido. Pero de lo que nadie se había percatado, era de que el enemigo seguía con vida, por lo que una vez que la vio distraída, se alzó sobre ésta con intenciones de matarla. Gracias a dios esa chica de pelo blanco no había bajado la guardia, pues al verlo acercarse a Asuna, se interpuso en su camino; cruzando sus hachas en forma de cruz, negándole el camino a los colmillos de éste. Comenzado a forcejear con el animal, y tras unos segundos logró apartarle, por lo que dio marcha atrás, quedando ambos totalmente al descubierto.

-Hazlo ahora.- le grité para que lo acabara de una vez, pero fue un error de mi parte, pues la distraje, y un jefe de ese nivel, no perdonaría semejante error. -Cuidado.- advertí, para finalmente lanzarle una de mis espadas exactamente en la frente, entre medio de sus ojos. No Basto que yo le dijera nada, ya que al verlo así, y seguramente con intenciones de vengarse, ella se lanzó sobre él y con sus hachas, dio un corte fatal, sin piedad alguna, degolló a la quimera; aniquilándola a pesar de su habilidad de regeneración.

-Seguimos siendo un perfecto equipo, Iri.- Asuna rápidamente se acercó a la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Iri, para felicitarla, ya que lo primero que hizo al tenerla junto a ella, fue abrazarla.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.- cerró sus ojos, para luego sonreírle, la verdad es que tenía un rostro muy tranquilizador, lleno de alegría. Fue entonces, mientras yo la contemplaba, que comenzó a acercarse a mí. - Y gracias a ti.- a pesar de que quería agradecerle, no pude evitar ver el rostro fulminante de Asuna, que me condenaba de inmediato.

-De nada.- le dije mientras revolvía mi cabello con mi mano derecha, y sonreía coquetamente, realmente no sé por qué. - Además que tú hiciste todo el trabajo.- le saqué la lengua con intenciones de hacer enojar a Asuna.

-Ignóralo, Iri.- comentó al quedar a su lado y tomarla de la mano, con intenciones de llevársela para impedir que siguiera hablando conmigo.

-No seas grosera.- le contestó, soltándose de ésta. - Mi nombre es Irisviel.- me entendió la mano muy cortésmente.

-Mi...Nomb...re es.- le respondía tartamudeando, al devolver el gesto.-

-Eres Kirito, lo sé, eres muy famoso por aquí.- de inmediato pensé, en el hecho de que por qué no me odiaba si me conocía.

-Tal parece.- puse una mirada nerviosa e intente desviar el tema de mí. - También tenemos que agradecer a estas bellas mujeres que tengo aquí.- dije refiriéndome a Lizbeth y a Scilica, ya que sin su ayuda nadie lo hubiera logrado.

-Es cierto.- se unió Asuna a la conmemoración. - Liz, Scilica, fueron muy valientes.-

-Muchas gracias.- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Tal parece que todos son muy fuertes.- volvió a tomar la palabra la chica de cabello blanco. A pesar de que ya la había estado viendo un buen rato, no pude evitar seguir mirando como se movían sus labios, sus ojos; a pesar de que deseaba evitar aquella sonrisa, no podía, algo en mi interior se estremecía con tan solo verla. No es que me gustase o algo, pero una sensación muy extraña se apoderaba de mí, no sabría cómo definirla, es como una mezcla de familia, con una amistad muy estrecha.

-No es para tanto.- contesté de inmediato.

-Lo son.- dijo muy emocionada Scilica, tras presenciar semejante espectáculo. - Sobre todo ustedes.- añadió refiriéndose a Irisviel, Asuna y a mí.

-Ya, ya, basta de adulaciones.- nos frenó Liz.

-Tiene razón, hay que darle seriedad a esto.- expresó Asuna, pero a pesar de ello no pudimos evitar reír. - Ya paren, tengo un mensaje de Klein.- comentó al ver la notificación en su menú.

No pude evitar recordar a Klein y la forma en cómo me ignoró hace unos días. - ¿Qué dice el mensaje?.- intenté disimular mi desazón

-Qué viene hacia acá.- me respondió sin mirarme.

Ya por fin las cosas se habían calmado, las personas se estaban yendo a sus casas y bueno, todo estaba volviendo a ser aunque fuera un poco, como lo eran antes. Esperamos juntos a Klein sentados en una fuente de agua, parados todos, menos Irisviel y Scilica que permanecían sentadas en ésta misma. Asuna y yo nos mirábamos fijamente sin hablarlos directamente, mientras que los otros hablaban con libertad y alegría. Era bastante relajante si apartaba de mi mente a Asuna, por lo que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí me sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Entonces, y mientras divagaba en mis propios pensamientos, logré sentir unas palabras lejanas, de alguien que me hablaba pero debido a mi distracción no pude entender que decía.

-¿Qué?.- dije con una cara de torpe, esa que solamente yo sé poner.-

-Te preguntaba si Kirito es tu verdadero nombre.- una vez más Irisviel era la que me hablaba, y justo ahí, en ese mismo instante, sentí nuevamente ese remezón en mi interior, ese que solamente siendo cuándo Asuna me desprecia.

-No, mi nombre es Kazuto.- aquella chica solamente afloró una pequeña risa, mientras permanecía ahí, sentaba de piernas cruzadas, muy cerca de Scilica, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a Pina.

-Que chistoso tu nombre.- añadió con sinceridad, mientras yo la miraba de reojo, fingiendo odio.

-Irisviel, no es precisamente un nombre muy común.-

-Lo sé, pero es único.- respondió llevándose su cabello hacia adelante, dejando su rostro más descubierto. - Pero es un nombre muy conocido en mi país.

-¿Dónde es?.- le consulté muy intrigado.

-Eso es un secreto.- quedé como bobo al ver como se paraba y me posaba su dedo sobre mis labios, para que no siguiera preguntando. En ese mismo segundo, Asuna permanecía impasible frente a nosotros, mirando con mucho desazón; por ello decidí seguirle el juego, en cierta forma a modo de venganza, por ignorarme todo este tiempo.

Fue entonces que llegó Klein a la escena. Se veía muy agitado, seguramente por que vino corriendo desde la fortaleza en donde residen los guerreros eternos, o mejor dicho, los dirigentes o jefes de esta agrupación. Inmediatamente Iri y Asuna se acercaron a él, para ayudarle a recuperar al aliento, por lo que una vez que estuvo mejor, comenzaron a interrogarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?, con tu mensaje me dejaste muy preocupada.- le dijo mi ex novia, aquella que ahora se negaba a tan solo mirarme.

-Déjalo respirar.- la interrumpió Iri, en favor del Klein.

-Tranquilas, no es nada grave.- habló a duras penas. - encontré a una chica en la pradera, que estaba siendo atacada por unos jabalís.- continuó narrando, mientras todos lo escuchábamos atentamente. - Según me dijo, nunca había estado aquí.

-Pero nadie había podido entrar al juego, todas las copias estaban vendidas, es imposible.- explicó Iri, ante todos.

-¿Cómo entraste tú?.- dijo Asuna, dirigiendo rápidamente todas las miradas hacia mí.

-Con él nervegear.- no podía revelar aún mi verdadero motivo, cuál era mi misión.

-Entonces es imposible, además que los servidores estaban cerrados.- decía Lizbeth, intentado dilucidar el misterio. - Lo entiendo de Kirito, pues seguramente nunca se cerró del todo el portal, ¿pero otra persona ajena?.

-Es mejor ir a ver.- recomendó Scilica.

Fue así que todos nos dirigimos hacia los cuarteles en busca de una explicación. Fue extraño para mí que me pidieran que fuera, sobre todo porque entre el grupo estaban dos personas que al parecer no querían estar conmigo, pero luego pensé: " quieren que vaya para saber cómo es que yo volví, quieren comprar las situaciones". Y justamente en ese momento todo volvió a tener sentido. Además era realmente obvio, ya que ni Asuna ni Klein ni siquiera me miraban, ni mucho menos dirigirme la palabra, por lo que me tuve que entretener hablando con el resto, sobre todo con Iri.

Una vez que entramos a la habitación, no pude ver a la chica que habían dicho antes, ya que todos la rodearon rápidamente. Solamente escuchaba comentarios al aire, que decían que estaba débil, que estaba mal herida, pero que se recuperaría. Pero fue cuando despertó y la escuché hablar que me interese realmente en saber quién se trataba. Aunque no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían cuando por fin logré ponerme al frente. Esto no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma, ¿cómo es que llegó?, solamente pude acercarme más a ella, y recostarme a su lado, esperando poder entender que estaba pasando, para finalmente nombrarla con temor, con miedo a que esto fuera cierto, a que fueras parte de esta pesadillas: - ¿Sugu?.


	4. Chapter 4: Camino Hacia Nuestro Destino

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunté inmediatamente a Sugu, tras ver que se encontraba un poco mejor.

-Hermano.- respondió con voz débil, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi mano izquierda. - Yo, yo.- por más que intentaba decirme todo, aún estaba muy frágil.

-Intenta respirar primero.- acaricié con sutileza su frente, intentando calmarla. - Ahora, intenta ordenar tus ideas, y dime qué ocurrió, cómo es que llegaste aquí.- agregué una vez que la vi un poco más compuesta.

-Use la conexión de tu Nervegear, hermano.- no pude evitar pensar en el problema en el que se estaba metiendo. Mi hermana es una niña pequeña, es inocente, jamás podrías soportar las presiones de un mundo como este. - Pero fue un accidente, no quería entrar aquí.

-Explícate.- le pedí en seco, muy expectante a sus dichos.

-Lo conecté, pero no pensé que fuera a funcionar.- reconoció luego de unos instantes. - Estaba asustada, te fuiste así, de la nada, necesitaba saber si estabas bien.- me recordó entre sollozos aquel momento, ese instante en donde la dejé atrás y seguí mi camino en busca de Asuna.

-Lo lamento tanto, Sugu.- aunque intentaba sostenerle la mirada, me era imposible. Estaba tan molesto, pero no con ella, sino con toda esta situación, con este endemoniado juego, que nos tiene a todos atrapados. Me molestaba que mi hermanita se volviera parte de esto. Eso me llenaba de irá, de cólera, fue por ello y en un acto involuntario, que terminé por golpear la pared del cuarto en donde estábamos todos.

-Cuidado, Kirito.- se lazó sobre mí Irisviel, muy preocupada por mi puño.

-No es nada.- respondí esquivo, mientras me sobaba sutilmente la mano. - Es todo esto que me tiene harto.- terminé por recostar a Sugu sobre la cama para que siguiera descansado, para luego pararme de golpe, y pedirle a todos que me acompañaran a la sala principal de los cuarteles. Había llegado el momento que les dijera el verdadero motivo de mi regreso.

Todos me siguieron en silencio, nadie decía nada, de alguna forma todos permanecían impasibles a mis palabras, no sé como pero entendieron que yo debía decirles algo, y que ese "algo" era de suma importancia; y tal como imaginaban, lo era, estaban en lo correcto, tenía que decirles todo lo que me comunicó Kayaba en el mundo exterior. Por lo que una vez que todos nos instalamos en el salón, me puse frente a una tarima y me dispuse a hablarles a los que estaban presentes.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirle a todos.- me dirigí hacia Asuna, Irisviel, Klein, Scilica y Lizbeth.

-Espero que lo sea realmente.- comentó Asuna, cruzándose de piernas.

-No seas grosera.- la frenó Iri, para finalmente reírse con ligereza por lo acontecido. - Sigue, Kazuto.-

-Kirito.- la corregí, y luego la miré de reojo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propicito para molestarme. - Prefiero que me digan Kirito, esto es un juego.

-No para todos, además que me gusta más Kazuto.- entre más seguía eliminando la distancia entre nosotros, Asuna parecía más molesta; no podía evitar poner aquella mirada fulminante que solía usar cuando realmente odiaba algo. - Además, yo te dejo llamarme por mi nombre real.-

-¿De verdad te llamas Irisviel?.- respondí perplejo.

-Sí, te dije que era un nombre conocido en mi país.-

-Ya, ya, tortolos. Al grano ¡por favor!.- nos interrumpió sorpresivamente Asuna, que ya se estaba viendo extralimitada con nuestra conversación. Debo reconocer que a pesar de que no me gusta Iri, me encanta la forma en cómo se pone Asuna cuando estamos hablando ambos, de cierta forma era como una pequeña venganza para mí.

-Tienes razón.- la calme amablemente con mi mano. - Lo que necesito decirles es sobre el mundo exterior, sobre lo que está ocurriendo afuera del juego.- de forma inmediata todos me miraron de forma fatal, llenos de interrogantes, con mucho miedo de que algo realmente catastrófico estuviera pasando.

-¿Están nuestras familias bien?, ¿nuestros cuerpos?.- la primera en hablar fue Scilica, además de ser la que se veía más alterada, por lo que me acerqué a ella, con intenciones de confortarle y así poder callar sus dudas.

-Todo eso está bien, tranquila.- la consolé para que no se saliera de control. A veces se me olvida, pero realmente es solo una niña pequeña, creo que tiene la misma edad que mi hermana.

-¿Entonces?.- la siguiente fue Lizbeth, ya que Klein seguía con su ley del hielo.

-Debo decirles porque no han podido salir de aquí.-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, porque Kayaba nos traicionó.- respondió con obviedad Asuna, de forma muy petulante.

-No.- la frené de inmediato, ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. - Es Yui.- de inmediato los ojos de Asuna se pusieron dilatados, y su piel blanca.- El servidor _YuiMHCP001,_ está fuera de control. Es ella la que no nos deja salir de aquí.

-No puede ser.- añadió mi ex novia sin entender nada lo que estaba pasando.

-Es por eso que volví, porque Kayaba me envió con la misión de liberarlos de aquí.- de forma inminente las miradas se fijaron en mi nuevamente, llenas de confusión y resguardo. Supongo que no sabían si creer en la veracidad de mis palabras.

-Es imposible.- Irisviel solamente sacudía su cabeza en señal de negativa, tal parecía que le costaba creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Si queremos solucionar esto, tenemos que ponernos en marcha ¡Ya!.- intenté alentarlos, para poder darles esperanzas de que lograríamos salir de aquí. Fue entonces que recordé el aparato tele transportador de niveles que me había dado el científico. - Tenemos que llegar al piso cien como dé lugar.

-Pero tardaremos mucho.- comenzó a explicar Klein a los presentes, obviamente suprimiendo mi presencia. - Nos tardamos seis meses en que tan solo unos pocos llegáramos al nivel 71, se imaginan cuanto nos demoraremos en llegar al cien si vamos a todos.

A pesar de que me ignoraba me sentí en el deber de tener que hacer la aclaración, pues se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua. - Esa conclusión la sacaron ustedes.- les dije.

-¿Cuál?.- me cuestionó Scilica.

-Eso de que tienen que llegar todos.- les expliqué. - Pero los entiendo, era obvio sacar esa conclusión, ya que cuando gané el juego, supuestamente todos debimos ser liberados, pero nadie pude salir, por ende llegaron a ese pensamiento.-

-Es cierto.- asintió con alegría Lizbeth.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es vencer a Yui, esa es la única forma de salir.- tenía que poder sobreponerme del gran dolor que me causaba tener que hacerle eso, pero era por un bien mayor.

-Claro, para ti es fácil, eres experto en abandonar a los que quieres, pero como esperas qué yo le haga eso a Yui.- debido a la exaltación, se puso de pie, muy agresivamente. Solamente me quedó tragarme mis palabras, guardarme todo lo que le iba a decir, pero no quería empeorar las cosas, ya no me importaba nada, que ella piense lo que quiere de mí.

-Prefiero obviar tu comentario, si quieres comportarte como una niña, es tu problema.- le restregué, no mejorando las cosas.

-Cómo te atreves.- bramó, Asuna.

-Paren, ya es suficiente, se comportan peor que niños.- se nos interpuso Irisviel. - Es hora que dejen todas sus diferencias de lado, ahora tienen que enfocarse en una sola cosa, y es lograr escapar de aquí.- no pude decirle nada, porque tenía razón.

-Es cierto, entonces lo haré breve.- empecé a acercarme a Asuna, para hablarle del plan que tenía. - ¡Oye!.- le hablé.

-¿Qué?.- respondió con indignación.

-Tengo esto.- le mostré, para finalmente proceder a explicarle que era. - Esto es un ITEM que nos permitirá saltarnos todos los niveles hasta el 90.- sí, solo hasta el 90, pues recuerdo las palabras de Kayaba: "_Recuerda, solamente podrás llegar hasta ese piso, porque las circunstancias son diferentes. A partir de ahí, todo está bajo el control de Yui, por lo que dependerá totalmente de ustedes"_.

-¿Eso funciona de verdad?.- me cuestionó de inmediato, comenzando a inspeccionar el objeto.

-Sí, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.- le recordé, por ello y sorpresivamente se puso de pie.

-Es cierto.- respondió tras aclarar su garganta. - Haremos un escuadrón de diez players para ir a combatir los últimos pisos.- noté de inmediato que estaba intentando no mencionar a Yui, seguramente para evitar sentir más dolor.

-Debes dejarme ir.- le dije inmediatamente.

-Ni loca.- respondió de inmediato, y tal como yo lo había pesando, quería estuviera fuera de esto.

-Es simple, Asuna.- le aclaré, poniendo las cosas en su lugar. - Kayaba me confió este objeto a mí, es decir la misión de derrotar al servidor defectuoso.- me expliqué. - Entonces de ti depende si quieres llegar a los pisos finales de la forma rápida o la lenta.- finalicé lleno de sorbería y satisfacción en mi voz.

Me dediqué por un momento a analizar las muecas que ponía Asuna en su rostro. Primero encontré la de rabia, luego indignación, y la final fue la resignación; ésta se manifestó solamente cuando Irisviel se acercó a hablar con ella para calmarla. Tras unos breves momentos, donde conversaron a solas, ésta último comenzó a hacerme señas para que me acercará, por lo que procedí a ir en su dirección, quedando justamente frente a ambas.

-Vas a ir, Asuna está de acuerdo.- me comunicó Iri, con mucha amabilidad.

-Gracias.- respondí seco, para volver junto a Liz y Scilica.

-Chicos.- alzó la voz Asuna para captar la atención de todos. - Mañana los quiero a todos a las once de la mañana en la plaza del pueblo de los inicios. En ese lugar, a primera hora, daré los nombres de los jugadores que irán conmigo a la batalla final.-

-De acuerdo.- asentimos todos. Estoy seguro que cada uno comenzó a pesar si sería elegido, o quienes iban a ser los seleccionados, yo por mi parte tenía mi lugar asegurado, por ser el dueño del cubo transportador.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, pues teníamos mucho que pensar, y además de eso, en mi caso, arreglar las cosas para el viaje. En cuanto llegué, me dispuse a armar una mochila con lo esencial, junto con alistar mis armas, porque nunca se sabe cuándo serán necesarias para una batalla. Fue solamente después de ello que me volví a sentar en la cornisa de la ventana como era mi costumbre, donde me entretuve viendo a la gente pasar y bueno, pensando lógicamente.

Pasadas unas horas decidí que era momento de ir a dormir, por lo que entré a la casa, yendo directamente hacia donde estaba Sugu recostada durmiendo. Por un momento se me olvido que estaba conmigo, pero así me pongo cuando pienso, se me olvida el mundo y me pierdo en mis propias fantasías. Finalmente fui hacia donde estaba para le arroparla, y cuidarla, por lo que pasado un rato se quedó dormida sobre mi cama. Desde pequeña que me hacia esto, se quedaba dormida en mi cama para que yo tuviera que recostarme en el suelo, pero qué más da; está vez estaba enferma.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, contra mi voluntad. Se me había olvidado lo cansado que estaba, aun no me recuperaba del todo de mi última estadía por aquí, además no tengo que olvidar que no he parado desde que regresé, por lo que era obvio que terminaría así. Pero para mi desgracia al caer en los brazos de Morfeo, un extraño sueño se apoderó de mí. Escuchaba constantemente a Yui llamándome, diciendo: "_Papa, sálvame" _o "_Mama, ¿dónde estás?"_. Eso no me permitió descansar como quería, generando que despertará muy agitado por la mañana. Solamente podía pensar en salvarla, ir por ella y quitarle todo ese dolor por el que estaba pasando; pero debía esperar, tenía que hacerlo junto con los demás, era la única forma.

Decidí olvidarme de la situación aunque fuera por un momento, por lo que comencé a alistarme para ir con Asuna al pueblo, ya que eran las diez y media. Por ello desperté a Sugu, y le pedí que se vistiera para que saliéramos lo antes posible. Me miraba desconcertada, no entendía a dónde teníamos que ir, por ello de camino le expliqué todo, para que no estuviera perdida. Así fue que, sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al lugar pactado el día anterior. Y como imaginé, no bastó mucho para que Asuna hiciera su aparición. Estaba sobre una tarima muy alta, sobre un gran escenario que habían armado para el "Gran Anuncio". Entonces, y una vez arriba comenzó con su discurso.

-Parece que hoy tenemos una gran concurrencia.- fue lo primero que le dijo al publico que estaba presente. - Bueno, lo primero que tengo que hacer es explicarle por qué estamos todos aquí. Ya muchos saben por lo que estamos pasando.- de esa forma continuó hasta llegar al punto de formar el escuadrón que irá a derrotar al jefe del piso nivel cien, de la misma manera les dijo lo del transportador. - Cuando yo diga su nombre, deben pasar al frente, y decirme si aceptan o no acudir a esta misión; además quiero recordarles que si no se sienten preparados, están en su derecho de decir que no.- fue después de eso, que sacó un papel de uno de sus bolsillos, seguramente en el cual estaban los nombres de los seleccionados. - Casi lo olvido, cuando los nombre les diré ¡por qué los elegí!.

-No tenemos de que ponernos nerviosas Liz, nunca nos elegirán a nosotras.- escuché decir a Scilica muy despacio antes de que Asuna comenzara con los nombres.

-Tengan más fe en ustedes.- susurré, pues ya iban a empezar a decir a los gamers que conformaran el grupo de reconocimiento.

-El primer seleccionado es.- dejó en suspendo Asuna, para finalmente comenzar a dar sus razones. - Por su valentía, por su habilidad, aquella que nos será muy útil en el frente de batalla, por ser tan fiel a nosotros y nuestros ideales, quiero elegir como mi co-comandante a Irisviel.- terminó entre aplausos, mientras que Iri comenzaba a acercarse al escenario para dar su respuesta.

-Acepto.- dijo llena de entusiasmo, muy orgullosa de mi misma. De igual forma sigo insistiendo que no comprendo como una persona que se ve tan dulce, tan buena, puede manejar de una forma tan brutal las hachas.

-Los siguientes seleccionados lo escogí por su valor, por su gallardía, por ser el símbolo de luchar con todo por sus ideales.- esto cada vez parecía más un espectáculo, pero bueno, que le íbamos a hacer.- Ambos son de la milicia, son Therk y Arthur K. - al primero lo conocía, pero del segundo, lo único que sé, es que es inglés y que tiene un pasado un poco singular por decirlo de alguna forma; sin olvidar que lo molestaban por su apellido, por ser muy extraño.

-Aceptamos.- dijeron los dos muy gustosos de ser seleccionados, para finalmente quedar al lado de Irisviel sobre el escenario. De cierta forma igual me alegro de que dejen sus conflictos personales con Asuna, por el bien común.

-La siguiente persona siempre ha destacado por su capacidad de querer a pesar de todo, por su lealtad, pero sin duda, lo más preponderante de todo es su habilidad con las armas, es por eso que quiero invitar a subir a nuestro nuevo herrero, Lizbeth.- ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, jamás imaginó que sería seleccionada, pero no fue así.

-Acepto, ¡acepto!.- comentó llena de emoción, con un enorme brillo en sus ojos, debido a la felicidad que le provocaba todo esto.

-El siguiente seleccionado, siempre ha demostrado su don con las bestias, su capacidad de protección y bueno, esa lealtad que es necesaria en todo equipo.- junto sus manos sobre una de sus mejillas, y finalmente nombró al miembro. - ¡Scilica!.

-¡Acepto!.- respondió sin siquiera dejar terminar a Asuna. Estaba en el mismo estado que Lizbeth, muy feliz de ser elegidas.

-Para que se den cuenta de sus progresos.- le dije antes de que subiera al escenario para reunirse con los otros.

-Continuemos.- ordenó el ambiente que se estaba desordenando un poco. - El siguiente, es un fiel guerrero eterno, el mejor en su clase, el más valiente de todos. Quiero que le den un aplauso a Klein.- todos estaban muy felices, pues todos comenzaron rápidamente a aplaudir, y se emocionaron mucho cuando éste abrazo a Asuna en el escenario.

-Acepto.- respondió obviamente, conociéndolo jamás le diría que no a una aventura.

-Las siguientes personas no las conozco mucho, pero me consta sus habilidades y sus poderes. Quiero que les den la bienvenida, un aplauso para Egil y Claire.- mi buen amigo Egil irá con nosotros, eso me pone muy contento. De la otra chica no sé nada, pero se bastante segura de sí, de pelo rubio y tez blanca, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

-Okey chicos, creo que eso es todo.- no puedo creer que me ignorara. Por un segundo pensé que lo haría, pero luego reaccioné y me dije, es una mujer adulta, no haría esa niñería, pero tal parece que me equivoqué. Debido a eso, no me quedó más que aclarar mi garganta muy fuerte y mostrarle el cubo transportados.- Ahh, si, lo olvidaba, el último es Kirito.- añadió sin emoción, para finalmente bajarse del escenario junto con los otros miembros, provocándome un enorme desazón.

-Los presento a todos.- dijo Asuna, cuando estuvimos todos reunidos.

-Un gusto a los que no conozco.- sonreí con soltura, esperando hacer buenas relaciones con todos. - Asuna tengo que hablarte de algo.- le comuniqué en privado, para decirle lo que me había ocurrido en la noche.

-¿Qué pasa?.- me respondió, muy malas pulgas.

-¿No tuviste ningún sueño extraño a noche?.- le devolví el cuestionamiento, esperando saber si había estado Yui en sus sueños al igual que en los míos.

-Cómo lo supiste.- comentó llena de sorpresa.-

-Porque también me pasó, fue muy extraño.- me narró detalladamente su sueño, pero en el suyo había algo diferente, algo que no iba a dejarme tranquilo.

-En mi sueño, me mostraba que si quería que todo saliera bien, tenía que llevar a Sugu en el grupo.- le explicó, ante mi mirada atónita.

-No, ni pensarlo.- le expliqué. - no quiero que corra peligro.

-¿Por qué?.- me miró muy exaltada por mi reacción.

-Es solo una niña, además ya viste, es nivel 1, no se puede defender.-

-Dependerá de nosotros entonces tenerla a salvo, pero en mi sueño, ella tenía algo que ver con el éxito de la misión.- quizás pudiera tener un poco de razón, pero me genera conflictos internos tener que ponerla en peligro.

-Déjame pensarlo.- le rogué.

-Tienes que decidirlo ahora, tenemos que partir al atardecer.- no soy bueno pensando bajo presión, siempre me ha llevado a tomar malas decisiones. Tal vez por eso termine tomando una mala decisión.

-Está bien, supongo que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

-Es lo mejor.- finalizó para dirigirse hacia el grupo, dejándome atrás.

Ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos, era momento de partir. La hora estaba establecida a las cinco de la tarde, ese era el momento donde todo comenzaría; partiríamos con el crepúsculo. por lo que cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a sus casa para alistarse, ya solamente bastaba que llegará la hora. Una vez que nos volvimos a reunir en la plaza, ya era el momento de aventurarnos en lo que podía ser la última gran aventura para algunos, por lo que teníamos que enfrentarlo sin miedo, ya no podíamos dudar.

-¿Están listo para nuestra gran batalla juntos?.- dijo Asuna, intentando emocionarnos a todos.

-Sí, lucharemos hasta el último aliento.- expresamos todos juntos, alzando nuestras armas. Ya no podíamos tener miedo de nada; somos los once elegidos para luchar por los sueños de todos, por salvar a todos de este mundo.


	5. Chapter 5: Una Luz Dorada

_**Sword Art Online: Una Lágrima de Esperanza.**_

_**La Batalla de los Dioses**__**.**_

_**Capitulo V: Una Luz Dorada**_

Tal parece que la idea del grupo no ha sido tan mala como pensé en un comienzo, ya que todo ha funcionado de maravillas. A pesar de que en primera instancia tuve muchas dudas, todo parece indicar que juntos somos más fuertes. Aún recuerdo bien nuestra pelea con el jefe del piso 90, que fue nuestra primera batalla como Team.

Recién llegados a las praderas, entendimos que era necesario comenzar a moverse rápido, el tiempo se agotaba, y entre más lo dejáramos pasar, sería peor para los demás gamers. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con esto. Era evidente las ansias por querer demostrar todo su potencial; pero había alguien entre nosotros que siempre permanecía aislado o callado, era un real misterio para mí. Claire. Ese nombre es todo lo que sabemos de ella. Es una chica solitario, introvertida, pero que posee una gran capacidad de lucha, y eso quedó demostrado con la quimera del piso anterior, fue una demostración de poder realmente impresionante.

"-_Kirito, Claire, Irisviel, vayan por la derecha, mientras nosotros lo atacamos por el otro lado.- fue lo que dijo Asuna, entre tanto nos disponíamos a atacar al monstruo. Se trataba de un centauro, que tenía en su poder una enorme lanza, junto con un escudo que hacía casi imposible cualquier tipo de ataque directo._

_-Vamos.- respondió de inmediato Irisviel al escuchar la orden.-_

_-Yo lo atacaré.- torpemente me adelante, y desobedecí una orden de mi superior, con intenciones de matarlo yo mismo; pero al primer ataque directo hacía él, salí repelido por su escudo._

_-Que estúpido eres.- mencionó amablemente Asuna al verme caer al suelo, tras ser golpeado._

_-Chicos, ahora todos intentemos un ataque combinado por ambos frentes.- sugirió Lizbeth, con la esperanza de poder acabarlo._

_Fue en ese momento que todos nos agrupamos junto a nuestros respectivos compañeros, y comenzamos el ataque. En un comienzo parecía funcionar, pero los patrones del monstruo era cada vez más diferentes, por lo que se volvió fácil para él predecirnos. Entonces pasó, en un segundo de descuido, y usando una gran velocidad que ninguno de nosotros logra explicarse, es que nos golpeó uno por uno, dejándonos perplejos en el suelo, sin saber cómo contrarrestarlo. Quedando yo en las peores condiciones._

_Pero difícilmente los problemas habían terminado ahí, ya que mi hermanita, Sugu, que había permanecido en un rincón esperando a que terminase la batalla, estaba siendo atacada por la bestia, al quedar todos nosotros inhabilitado._

_-¡Sugu!.- grité con todas las fuerzas que tenía, estirando inútilmente mi brazo._

_-Pina, __**Escudo de los Cielos**__.- Y fue entonces que lo vi, pude observar a Pina, envolviendo con unas enormes alas de Ángel a Scilica, y a mi hermana. - ¡Ayúdennos!.- bramó, esperando que fuera junto a ellas. - No podré mantenerlo por siempre. _

_-Yo iré.- exclamo Irisviel, pues es la que estaba más cerca, y podía ayudarlas. - Toma bestia infernal.- sin dudarlo dos veces, se lanzó sobre el monstruo para enfrentarlo en un ataque frontal. Por un instante pensé que la mataría, porque la golpeó repetidas veces en el cuerpo, pero finalmente ésta se logró zafar de las garras, y así poder seguir hasta su objetivo. - ¡__**Skyfall!**__.- fue entonces cuando una enorme hacha apareció entre sus manos, con la que atacó al jefe con una enorme lluvia de cortes. Por lo que el nombre del ataque tenía mucho sentido, y con ello causándole un gran daño, haciéndole perder más de la mitad de sus puntos de poder._

_-Bien hecho.- dijo Klein, felicitándola._

_-Aún no es suficiente.- contestó, muy cansada por el ataque. - Debo terminar esto.- añadió para ir en ataque nuevamente; pero esta vez fue distinto, ya que anticipándose al movimiento que Irisviel haría, logró esquivar su golpe, y así poder contra atacarla, dejándola inconsciente en el piso._

_-¡Iri!.- expresó Scilica, causando un enorme descuido, aquel que aprovecho la quimera para atacar directamente a su escudo, y romperlo._

_Si solo Arthur, Therk o Egil estuvieran aquí. Si tan solo no los hubiéramos mandando al pueblo por provisiones, por qué demonios fuimos tan confiados.. Eso pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente, mientras observaba inmóvil la inminente muerte de mi hermano, junto con mi amiga. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba tan dañado que no podía moverme, y en el mismo estado se encontraban todos, por lo que pensar en el final era realmente inminente._

_Fue cuando logré divisar un aura dorada cerca de nosotros. Era Claire, que se encontraba envuelva entre unas cadenas de color dorado, que irradiaba su propia vida, su propia aura. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mientras el arma recorría su cuerpo, como reconociendo la invocación. Entonces, pude verla enfocar su mirada en nuestro enemigo, exclamando su ataque sin titubeos. - ¡__**Fulgor Dorado!**_**.- **_inmediatamente las cadenas envolvieron al jefe de piso, causándole gran dolor y daño por todo el cuerpo, además de asfixia; perdiendo así todo el HP que le quedaba. Destruyéndose en miles de pedazos que prontamente desaparecerían._

_De forma casi instantánea el silencio se apoderó del lugar, nadie podía creer lo que estábamos presenciando. Claire era una chica que prácticamente no hablaba, no interactuaba con nadie, y de la nada, sin que nadie lo esperara vemos esto, un enorme despliegue de poder con el cual hemos quedado todos perplejos._

_-Estuvimos a punto de tener grandes pérdidas.- dijo tras voltearse hacía nosotros, con su rostro tranquilo, su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules. - Lo bueno, es que no tenemos nada que lamentar.- añadió esbozando una sincera sonrisa, aquella que ninguno de nosotros antes había visto."_

No podía parar de revivir esa escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me sentía de cierta forma intimidado por tanto poder, porque ella pudo hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros logró; y eso era realmente impresionante. Mi única distracción era el calor en mis manos, que me llegaba de la fogata que estaba al centro del campamento en el cual estamos pasando la noche. Se sentía bien sentir un poco de calor, y bueno compañía, ya que no pasó mucho para que los demás se acercaran. Quedando yo al lado de Claire.

-Nos dejaste impactado a todos.- comenté inevitablemente.

-No fue nada.- respondió inmutada, sin siquiera fijarme la vista.

-Estás loca, fue impresionante.- exclamé, acercándome rápidamente a ella. - Gracias a ti, estamos un poco más cerca de volver.

-Sí.- respondió muy poco entusiasmada.

-¿No te alegra la idea?.- le cuestioné muy sorprendido. - Es por eso que hacemos todo esto.

-Lamentablemente no todos tenemos la misma realidad.- tímidamente acercó su rostro hacia sus rodillas, las cuales las tenía juntadas al rodearla con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?.

_-_Yo no tengo donde volver, es por eso que me da igual regresar o no.- no tarde mucho para notar en el terreno peligroso en el que me estaba metiendo, pero ya no podía zafarme.

-¿Y tú hogar?.- a pesar de la incomodidad, debía hacer la pregunta de rigor.

-Mi casa está en éste lugar.- respondió al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

-Pero estoy seguro que alguien debe de estar esperando a que vuelvas.- insistí.

-Nadie.- comentó, buscando fuerzas para decir las siguientes palabras. - Mi familia murió hace varios años, fallecieron en el atentado de las torres gemelas.

-No sé qué decir.- aunque no me lo había cuestionado antes, era evidente que no era japonesa.

-No es necesario que digas nada.- sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más forzada. - Ya tengo 17 años, ya no puedo seguir lamentándome.

-No me creerás, pero yo te entiendo.- inmediatamente su mirada se tornó hacía mi.

-¿Así?.- respondió sonado escéptica.

-Mis padres también murieron.- reconocí. - Vivo con mi prima, y sus padres.- le conté, indicándole a Sugu que se encontraba recostada en las faldas de Lizbeth durmiendo.

-Entiendo.- por primera vez su rostro se volvió amigable; incluso, se acercó a mí y reposó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. -Es duro, pero se supera, o por lo menos eso creo.- rió con ligereza, junto conmigo.

Lamentablemente tal tranquilidad, no podía durar para siempre. De forma inesperada Asuna se acercó a nosotros con una mirada bastante poco amigable, por decirlo de alguna forma. Estoy seguro que no le agrada tanta cercanía con Claire, pero en fin, eso es algo en lo que ella ya no puede meterse.

-Hay problemas.- dijo muy acelerada, comenzando a alistarse.

-¿Qué pasa?.- respondió Claire.

-El jefe del piso 92 está atacando un pueblo a mitad de camino de aquí.- comentaba, frente a nuestras miradas sorprendidas. - Pero hay algo raro, este jefe tiene forma humana; eso fue lo que me dijo Therk, quien andaba en una misión de reconocimiento

-¿Vamos?.- le propongo a Claire, frente a la cara de rabieta de Asuna.

-Nunca le digas no a una pelea.- respondió entre risas, para salir juntos a la batalla.

**To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Hasta el Último Aliento

_**Sword Art Online: Una Lágrima de Esperanza.**_

_**La Batalla de los Dioses**__**.**_

_**Capítulo VI: Hasta el Último Aliento.**_

Ni en mis peores pesadillas pude imaginar lo que estábamos enfrentando ahora. Era verdaderamente imposible vencer a nuestro enemigo, ya que ni siquiera nuestros mejores ataques lograran tocarlo. Eran llanos los esfuerzos de llegar hasta él, debido a la gran cantidad de protección que tenía. Jamás había peleado con algo así, pues no era un oponente corriente, este era un humano, como nosotros. A pesar de ello, y en un desesperado intento por poder detenerlo, es que nos reagrupamos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- les dije a todos mientras secaba el sudor de mi frente.

-Pero nada parece funcionar.- respondió inmediatamente Irisviel. - Tiene muchos escudos que lo rodean, es imposible llegar hasta él.

-No podemos rendirnos chicos.- añadió Asuna en un intento por alentarnos. - Tengo un plan, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. ¿Están seguros de querer hacerlo?.

-Lo que sea con tal de poder seguir hasta el siguiente piso.- expresó con fuerza Scilica.

-¡Es cierto!.- espetó Claire. - Ya no podemos seguir aquí, en cualquier momentos nos atacará.

Y tal como se dijo, no tardo mucho en alzarse sobre nosotros, pero no podíamos hacer nada, pues solamente poseíamos un plan a medio armar, el cual no estábamos seguros si funcionaría, por lo que ponerlo en marcha sería muy arriesgado. Pero no teníamos más alternativa que ello, por lo que Asuna comenzó a dictar un par de ordenes con el fin de alistarnos para el ataque.

-Kirito...¡Cuidado!.- me gritó Lizbeth a lo lejos. Aún que ya era tarde, nuestro enemigo estaba sobre mí.

-¡_**Escudo de los Cielos!**_**.- **si no hubiera sido por la ayuda del escudo de Scilica, en este mismo momento estaría muerto. - Tenemos que atacarlo, no puedo sostener el escudo para siempre.- exclamó la pequeña.

-Es cierto.- le asentí. - Claire, Therk, ayúdenme.

-Que quieres que hagamos.- me contestó el último.

-Necesito que tu lo ataques con tu espada, para poder distraerlo mientras Claire lo envuelve con sus cadenas.- les explicaba a gritos, mientras los demás intentaban contener al jefe de piso. - En ese momento Asuna y yo lo atacaremos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?.- me preguntó Scilica entre tanto continuaba protegiéndome.

-Tú tienes que proteger a los demás, sobre todo a Sugu si algo sale mal.- le explicó Irisviel con mucha firmeza.

-Okey.- contestó.

-¡Ahora chicos!.- di lo orden de ataque, con el fin de poder derrotar al enemigo.

Ya no podíamos dar marcha atrás, era el todo o nada; pero teníamos que hacerlo si deseábamos salir con vida de este lugar. Con ese objetivo nos dirigimos en dirección a él, tal como lo habíamos dispuesto con el plan. El primero en atacar fue Therk como señuelo. - ¡_**Filo Divino!**_.- lentamente si espada comenzó a tornarse brillante, cargando sobre sí un gran poder, con el cual atacaría sin duda alguna. A duras penas logró esquivar los primeros dos escudos protectores, pero con el último tuvo que irse directamente al choque, terminado por caer al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

-Yo iré ahora que esta distraído.- se alzó Claire, esperando poder obtener ventaja. - _**¡Fulgor Dorado!**_.- entonces las cadenas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia nuestro oponente, pero terminaron siendo desviadas por los poderes psíquicos del enemigo, quedando Claire totalmente desprotegida.

Tenía figura humana, un hombre de más o menos veinte y cinco años, totalmente vestido de caballero, con una armadura negra. No titubeó ni un segundo en atacar a nuestra compañera con las espadas con las cuales estaba armado. Todos pensamos que estaba perdida, pero fue solamente gracias a Irisviel, y al hecho de que se interpuso entre estas con la ayuda de sus hachas, que Claire logró salir airosa.

No podía seguir parado sin hacer nada, tenía que ayudarlas si esperaba que todos pudiéramos salir de esta. - No dejaré que les hagas daño.- le grité al momento de atacarlo con mis espadas. Ambos nos enfrentamos breves segundos con nuestras armas; por lo menos eso bastó para que todos pudieran volver a reunirse, y para que yo pudiera zafarme con la ayuda de una de las flechas de Egil, que sirvió de distracción.

_- Humanos insignificantes, ¿creen que podrán derrotarme con sus patéticos poderes?_.- nunca antes habíamos escuchado a uno de los jefes de piso hablar, por lo que no pudimos disimular nuestro asombro. Sin duda alguna, este enemigo no era igual a los anteriores. -_ Prepárense para morir, porque no tienen salvación._

-No nos dejaremos vencer así como si nada.- le contestó Asuna, llena de soberbia y suficiencia, muy fiel a su estilo.

-¿_Crees que tendrán más alternativas?.-_ insistió, causando el enojo de todos nosotros.

-Por lo menos lo intentaremos.- sorpresivamente para todos Arthur alzó la voz contra el enemigo. - No moriré aquí, ni mucho menos en tus manos.- continuó, mientras tomaba sus lanza.

Arthur, sin duda todo un personaje entre nosotros. Es una persona de un carácter un tanto cámbiate, pudiendo ser a momentos muy alegre, y en otros muy serio, pero dentro de todo parece ser una persona leal. Dentro de las pocas cosas que puedo recordar, es lo que mujeriego que es, siempre intentando conquistar a alguien dentro de nosotros; si mal no recuerdo su primera víctima fue Iri, pero ésta rápidamente lo rechazó. La siguiente fue Lizbeth, obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado, hecho por el cual terminó por desistir de sus intenciones, y resignarse a su realidad.

Es debido a ello que me sorprendió mucho que tuviera las agallas para enfrentarse verbalmente contra nuestro enemigo, pues no parecía muy fuerte que digamos, a pesar de portar con él una enorme lanza, que pareciera poder cortar cualquier cosa, y debo reconocer que ciertamente me sorprendió mucho que lo eligieran a él para que nos acompañara, pero luego pensé que Asuna tendría sus razones.

-_Es mejor que se den por vencidos.-_ nos dijo con veneno en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos?.- contestó de manera desafiante Klein.

-_Porque soy el Dios del pilar de los cielos, por eso.-_ no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos lo que decía, pues no tenía ningún sentido, ¿de qué clase de dioses estaba hablando?.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- rápidamente le cuestioné, esperando poder entender a que se refería.

-_Soy uno de los cinco pilares de SAO.-_

-¡¿QUÉ?!.- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-_Lo que escuchan, soy el servidor encargado de sus escudos, y además el medidor de su dolor_.- nos explicó.

-¿O sea que de ti depende el hecho de que nosotros no sintamos dolor en las batallas?.- le cuestioné.

-_Exacto.-_ prosiguió con suficiencia. - _ Es por eso que cada golpe que yo les dé, les significará un enorme sufrimiento, porque he bajado sus escudos al nivel cero, por ende sentirán como si estuvieran en el mundo real._

_-_No importa, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.- contestó lleno de valor Therk.

-Es cierto, no nos daremos por vencidos. Si es necesario lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento.- concordó Klein. - No tenemos más alternativa.

-_Que iluso de su parte, pensar que podrían siquiera tocarme.-_ afirmó con sorna, burlándose de nuestra situación.

-Eso no es importa, lo seguiremos intentando hasta lograrlo.- le dije lleno de ira, debido a su soberbia.

-No por nada me dicen la Saeta Azul, con mi velocidad te juro que lograré alcanzarte.- le amenazó Asuna.

Y tal como dijo comenzó a correr hacia él esperando poder golpearlo. Con mucho éxito logró esquivar los primeros dos escudos; a duras penas siguió con el tercero, pudiendo así llegar hasta nuestro oponente. Se enfrentaron cara a cara durante un breve momento, pero finalmente Asuna terminó por ser expulsada por los aires, ya que a pesar de su gran velocidad con la espada, el jefe de piso pudo predecir cada movimiento, para finalmente contrarrestarlo.

-¡AHHH!.- gritó ésta de dolor por el reciente ataque. - Esto es imposible.- se lamentó.

-_Alto.-_una omnipotente voz se impuso de la nada. - _Argo, ya te lo dije, no debes hacerle daño a Asuna, ni a Kirito._

_-Pero.-_ intentó explicarle.

-_Pero nada.-_ se impuso, sin escucha razones. - _no debes tocar a papa o a mama._

-¿Yui?.- pregunté junto a Asuna al mismo tiempo, llenos de miedo. - No puede ser.-

-_Soy yo...Espero que nos veamos pronto.-_

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?.- le preguntó Asuna, mientras la buscaba con la mirada por el lugar.

-_No quiero hacerlo, pero los 5 dioses que custodiaban los pilares de SAO me han capturado porque necesitan de mi para sustentar las bases de datos. Tuve que acceder a cambio de mantener a mi papa y mama seguros.-_ nos contó mientras sentía como la impotencia me rebalsaba.

-_Como escuchan, ahora SAO esta en nuestra manos.-_ dijo Argo.

-No te preocupes, te iremos a ayudar.- respondió Egil. - esto no quedará así pequeña.

-_No puedo hacer nada desde aquí, solamente hacerles unas mejores a sus armas.-_

_-_Solamente resiste.- le pidió Irisviel con mucha melancolía.

-¿Yui?.- gritamos todos, esperando poder volver a contactarle pero fue imposible, ya se había ido.

-Es hora de probarnos que podemos vencer.- se alzó de armas Arthur.

Mi arma había cambiado, es decir mis espadas ahora se habían vuelto una sola. Era como una enorme lanza con dos filos que irradiaba una luz plateada muy fuerte. Al sentir este nuevo poder salté sobre Argo para atacarlo, pudiendo romper su primer escudo, pero a pesar de ello todo ese nuevo poder, no fue suficiente. La siguiente fue Irisviel, quien con sus hachas que ahora poseían cadenas que le permitían direccionarlas, consiguiendo romper con ellos el segundo; con eso solamente faltaba uno. Finalmente Asuna entro al ataque con una espada que tenía filo por ambos lados, muy útil para ella, y la velocidad que usa para atacar, pudiendo con ello romper el tercer y último escudo protector de nuestro enemigo.

-Es el momento.- nos gritó Lizbeth desde una esquina junto con Sugu.

-_No será tan sencillo.-_ respondió lleno de suficiencia. -_ De hecho se preocuparon tanto de romper mis protecciones que se olvidaron que de mi dependen de las de ustedes.-_ explicó. -_**KillerNight.-**_una enorme luz rodeo a nuestro oponente, las cuales finalmente se lanzaron en forma de flecha en todas direcciones, causándonos a todos un gran dolor, quedando todos en el suelo.

Así fue que se dirigió en dirección hacia Lizbeth, Scilica y mi hermana que habían quedado totalmente indefensas. En un primer intento Scilica se interpuso con la ayuda de Pina pero no fue suficiente, terminando por salir volando muy lejos. El final ya era inminente para Lizbeth y Sugu, hasta que Egil se colocó frente a éstas para salvarlas, terminando por quedar gravemente herido al ser atravesado por la espada de Argo.

-_Les dije que era inútil.-_ se jactó el caballero de oscura armadura.

-No deberías captar victoria tan rápido.- le respondió mi buen amigo, esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria, terminando por clavarle una de sus flechas explosivas por la espalda, quedando atrapado en la gran explosión. Fue solamente gracias a Pina que rápidamente volvió que Liz y mi hermanita lograron salir ilesas.

-Egil.- gritamos todos juntos al ver el desastre que había pasado.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- bramó Irisviel llena de pavor, totalmente descontrolada.

-Allá está.- nos indicó Claire al verlo. - parece que no está nada bien.- velozmente se arrodillo a su junto, esperando poder darle los primeros auxilios.

-Parece que todo resulto bien ¿no?.- dijo Egil al vernos a todos reunidos frente a él, muy contento por haber podido derrotar a Argo. - ¿Están bien las chicas?.- preguntó tras toser en repetidas ocasiones.

-Estamos todos bien.- le sonreí. - Solamente falta que tú te recuperes pronto.- lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse brillosos. Ya era demasiado tarde para él. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y quemaduras, parecía muy poco probable que pudiera lograr salir de esto.

-No se preocupen por mí, deben de seguir su camino.- nos miró lleno de entereza, intentando permanecer despierto.

-¡Deja de darnos ánimos, nosotros deberíamos estar ayudándote a ti ahora!.- le grité con todas mis fuerzas, debido a la frustración que me producía no poder hacer nada para poder salvarlo.

-Era mi momento, y me alegra saber que por lo menos serví de algo.- respondió mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse sobre las piernas de Claire.

-Quédate con nosotros.- le imploró Iri junto con Asuna.

-Ya me siento muy débil, pero prométanme que volverán a casa, háganlo por mí.- nos pidió antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Nuestro amigo ya se había ido, ahí estaba sobre los brazos de Claire, y no podíamos hacer nada, más que llorar su partida. Todo esto era producto de esta absurda pelea que hay en SAO, esta inútil batalla que estamos llevando para poder salir de este juego, pero eso me hace preguntarme cuántas muertes más nos costará, cuántos realmente lograremos salir de aquí.

-Debemos irnos, no podemos seguir aquí.- nos indicó entre lágrimas Asuna, intentando parecer fuerte, sin éxito.

En ese momento, y mientras todo el resto seguía llorando la partida de Egil, Irisviel se me acercó para conversar conmigo. Lucia muy misteriosa, estaba tan sería que llegaba a darme un poco de miedo, pero a pesar de ello la escuché; yéndonos hacía una esquina de la cueva en donde estábamos.

-¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunté aún muy afectado por nuestra perdida.

-La muerte de Egil me hizo darme cuenta que cualquiera de nosotros puede que ya no esté mañana, así que quiero decirte algo.- me miró directamente a los ojos, llena de entereza.

-¿Qué cosa?.- le volví a cuestionar.

-Me gustas, y lucharé por ti.- contestó ante mis ojos llenos de impresión. No sabía que decirle, esto me tomaba por sorpresa.

-Pero... Asuna.- dije muy titubeante.

-Lo sé, pero no me daré por vencida, solamente dejaré que las cosas pasen.- así, y sin más dio media vuelta y se marcho para encontrarse con el resto de grupo que estaba justamente en la otra esquina; mientras yo quedaba solo, perplejo y totalmente confundido. No tenía claro que sentía por ella, y más importante aún, si mis sentimientos por Asuna aún estaba ahí, era algo que tendría que pesar.


	7. Chapter 7: Toma mi mano, por favor

_**Sword Art Online: Una Lágrima de Esperanza.**_

_**La Batalla de los Dioses**__**.**_

_**Capítulo VII: Toma mi Mano, Por Favor.**_

La partida de Agil sin duda nos afectó a todos, porque las cosas ya nunca más serán como antes. Ahora todos vivimos inmersos en el silencio y la tristeza por su partida. Y sin duda lo peor de todo, lo que más me impotencia me causaba, era no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo, para animarlos a todos... porque ¿Qué decirles?. Si ni yo mismo sabía que sería de todos nosotros al día siguiente.

Llevábamos varios días hospedados en un pueblo, porque teníamos que curar nuestras heridas, además de poder recobrar el aliento, pero cómo recuperar las ganas de seguir cuando sabemos que lo más probable es que estamos avanzando hacia nuestro propio fin. A pesar de eso, intenté sobreponerme a esa idea, e intentar animar al resto a seguir con nuestra misión, esperanzado en convencerlos de que ya no podíamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, porque nuestro objetivo era poder volver a nuestro hogar, y personalmente el mío era poder rescatar de las garras de los cuatro dioses restantes a la pobre Yui.

Motivado por esto fue que me decidí a ir a hablar con ellos, que justamente se encontraban reunidos en la plaza central de pueblo. Cuando por fin los vi terminé por llevarme una desagradable sorpresa, pues estaban todos sentamos en el lugar, absolutamente derrotados. Pero no dejaría que eso cambiara mis intenciones, por lo que me acerqué de igual forma, quedando todos muy impresionados al verme ahí, listo para seguir mi camino al piso cien de la torre.

- Ya no podemos seguir así, chicos.- les dije con mucha pasión, esperando poder llegar a ellos. - Sé que Agil no esperaba esto con su muerte, sino al contrario...- pensé. - Hagamos que sus esfuerzos haya valido algo.- continué lleno de fervor.

- Kirito tiene razón.- respondió sorpresivamente Irisviel, dejando a todos perplejos. - Hemos sufrido mucho por la partida de nuestro amigo, pero ya es momento de seguir.- solamente me miraba enternecida al ver mis intentos por animarlos.

- Y ¿si terminamos muertos?. Al igual que él...- cuestionó lleno de temor Arthur.-

- Quedarnos aquí no cambiará nada.- se paró rápidamente Asuna al contestarle. - ¿Qué clase de guerreros somos que a la primera caída nos llenamos de miedo?.-

Tal parece que nuestras palabras ya no serían necesarias, ni muchos menos seguir ocultándonos del peligro, porque fue justamente cuando nos encontrábamos todos reunidos que sentimos como una enorme explosión se apoderaba del lugar, además que los gritos despavoridos de los pueblerinos nos alertaron casi instantáneamente. El fuego se estaba propagando rápidamente por todos lados, y no nos bastó mucho más tiempo para darnos cuenta cuál era el origen de éste.

Se trataba de dos chicas, que al parecer eran gemelas, y que se encontraban saltando de un techo a otro rápidamente en dirección hacia acá. Esto nos alertó lógicamente, y nos pusimos en la posición de batalla que habíamos estado ensayando desde hace unos días. En el frente se encontraba Scilica junto con Pina y Lizbeth quienes se encargarían de la protección. Más atrás estaba yo, junto a Asuna y Irisviel, quienes éramos los encargados del ataque de corta distancia, o sea, cuerpo a cuerpo. Y a los costados estaba Klein, junto a Therk. Finalmente, atrás estaba Arthur con Claire, los cuales se encargarían de proteger a Sugu si todo salía mal.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?. Seguramente amiguitas de Argo...- las enfrentó Asuna rápidamente al apuntarlas con su espada.

- _Sí.- _Rieron ambas al mismo tiempo_. - Soy Mei-Lee y ella es mi hermana Tay-Lee.- _Continuaba, mientras nosotros las mirábamos de forma desafiante_._

- Y ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?.- dijo Irisviel a la primera, comenzando a hacer girar sus hachas.

- _Venimos a divertirnos un poco con ustedes.-_ rieron ambas, mirándose cómplicemente. - _Y la verdad es que ya les llegó la hora...Ya han llegado demasiado lejos._

- No lo tengo tan claro como ustedes.- me jacté inmediatamente.- Chicos posición de batalla.- bramé, esperando poder protegernos de cualquier tipo de ataque.

Sin duda jamás pude haber previsto lo que sucedería en ese mismo instante, porque sin previo aviso una lluvia de cuchillos y todo tipo de armamento cayó sobre nosotros, dejándonos gravemente heridos. Solamente Scilica, Sugu y Lizbeth quedaron a salvo, todo gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña Pina. En cambio, nosotros nos encontrábamos todos regados en el suelo, sin poder movernos, ni mucho menos defendernos de ambas diosas que se acercaban a nosotros.

- _Mei-Lee creo que es hora de que los acabes. Se nota que están sufriendo_.- le dijo a su hermana de forma sarcástica, humillándonos a todos.

- _Tienes razón, hermanita_.- contestó. - _Fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. La verdad, se nota que Argo era un inútil_...- pensó mientras yo la observaba impotente desde el suelo. - _Mira que venir a perder con estos niñitos_.-

- _Hazlo ya, y evítales el sufrimiento_.- respondió Mei-Lee mientras todos contemplábamos como ésta se acercaba a nosotros y hacía aparecer entre sus manos una enorme espada. Una que jamás había visto.

- ¿Có...mo...Cómo...Hiciste eso?.- le pregunté ante mi inminente final.

- _Fácil_.- se jactó. _- Somos los pilares de los armamentos. Nosotras creamos todas las armas que ustedes usan; es por eso que es verdaderamente inútil que intenten usarlas en nuestra contra_. nos explicó mientras ésta decidía con cuál de todos nosotros comenzar la masacre - _Lamentablemente ya no está la pequeña niñita Yui para ayudarlos_.- continuaron. - _Así que tendrán que prepararse para morir._

- ¿Qué le pasó a Yui?.- preguntó llena de ira Asuna, la cual intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su espada.

- _Sólo necesitan saber que ya no será una molestia para nosotros_.- le respondió Mei-Lee luego de acercarse a Asuna y golpearla en la casa, provocando que saliera lejos.

- ¡Detente!.- de repente una voz de alzo contra nuestro enemigo, dejándola impactada. - No permitiré que sigas lastimando a mis amigos.- se trababa de Lizbeth, la cual había quedado sin heridas gracias al escudo protector.

- _¿Acaso tú no vas a detener?_.- le cuestionó con mofa, mientras ésta la miraba con firmeza. Sin duda Lizbeth no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Sí, yo.- dijo tras correr hacía donde yo me encontraba y tomar mi espada. Esa misma que ella había creado hace algún tiempo. - Yo no uso las armas creadas por ustedes. Soy una excelente herrera, y no dudaré en luchar contigo para proteger todo en lo que creo.- añadió, apuntando a Tai-Lee con la espada.

De esa forma que comenzó el combate entre ambas chicas. En un comienzo Tai-Lee tenía dominada la situación, dejando a la pequeña Lizbeth totalmente a su merced. Parecía que podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso tenía a nuestra amiga en serios problemas. Además ya se encontraba cansada, se notaba que apenas podía seguir en pie, y que necesitaba ayuda, pero yo no podía hacer nada para ir a su auxilio.

Fue justamente cuando estaba dando todo por perdido que Lizbeth cerró sus ojos y se concentro por un segundo. Tai-Lee solamente podía verla confundida; pero una vez que notó que su oponente se encontraba desconcentrada decidió ir tras ella. Pero nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió en ese segundo, porque en un acto sorprendente Lizbeth sintió como venía hacia ella y la esquivó con una agilidad que ninguno de nosotros le conocía, saltando sobre ella, para finalmente quedar tras ésta, terminando por darle una fuerte estocada con la espada en su brazo derecho.

- _Cuidado hermana_.- le dijo Mei-Lee en un intento de prevenirla.

- _Estoy bien, tranquila_.- estaba subestimando a Lizbeth con sus palabras, y estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de ello.

Lizbeth ya no estaba dudando de sus posibilidades, por lo que nuevamente se lazó contra la diosa, esperando está vez poder concretar un mejor ataque con el fin de acabarla de una vez por todas. Se enfrentaron por bastante tiempo, y todo parecía indicar que ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer. Pero de repente Tai-Lee pegó un enorme salto, quedando parada en uno de los techos de las casa que nos rodeaba, para terminar usando su ataque final, el cual había estado evitando usar nuevamente: - _**Filo Divino**_.- se trataba de la misma técnica que usaron con todos nosotros al principio, donde una lluvia de filosas armas caían, esperando con ello dañar mortalmente a su oponente. Todo parecía perdido para Lizbeth, ya no había forma de esquivar el ataque, y eso ella lo tenía claro, por lo que se quedó parada inmóvil esperando el final. Pero fue justamente entonces cuando la pequeña Silica se cruzó en frente del ataque, generando el más grande escudo que jamás vimos antes: - _**Escudo de las Bestias Sagradas**_.- de repente, una serie de almas de monstruos dorados parecidos a Pina comenzaron a rodearnos, dejándonos a todos a salvo de tan letal ataque. Pero lógicamente, una defensa de ese nivel dejó totalmente débil a la Silica, provocando que luego de frenar a duras penas los filosos cuchillos, callera desmayada.

Esa era justamente la oportunidad de Lizbeth para ganar la batalla, y ella lo supo inmediatamente al ver la cara sorprendida de Tai-Lee al notar que no funcionó su ataque. Había llegado el momento de alzar la balanza de nuestro lado, y por eso fue que saltó sobre su enemigo, esperando con ello acabar con el pilar del armamento; para poder de una vez por todas seguir nuestro camino hacía el piso número cien de la torre. Pero no contábamos con que Mei-Lee planeaba atacar injustamente a Lizbeth por la espalda para matarla antes de que llegara ante su gemela. Gracias a Dios Claire pudo predecir lo que estaba planeando Mei-Lee y le lazó su cadena para detenerla, dejándola totalmente atada e indefensa. Lizbeth no tardo en acercarse nuevamente a su contrincante para poder acabarla de una vez por todas. Posó su espalda a centímetros del cuello de la chica antes de que Tai-Lee pudiera si quiera moverse para hacer algo, debido a que se encontraba confiada del ataque fallido de su hermana: - _No creas que este será mi fin_.- dijo la diosa, ante la mirada confiada de mi amiga. - _Si yo caigo, Mei-Lee se encargara de acabar con todos ustedes_.-

- _No lo hagas, no vale la pena_.- extrañamente Mei-Lee se alteró muchísimo al escuchar lo que decía su hermana. - _Deja que me libere de estas cadenas y te ayudaré_.- continuaba entre lágrimas.

- Lizbeth aléjate de ella.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Irisviel, esperando alertarla.

- _Ya es tarde para nosotras, niñita_.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Tai-Lee. - _Pero debo reconocerte que eres una chica fuerte_.- añadió, tras hacer aparecer una daga en su mano izquierda, para posteriormente enterrarla en la espalda de Lizbeth, terminando por tomarla entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se moviera: - _¡Por los cinco Dioses!. ¡Por un nuevo SAO!._

- _Hermana... ¡No!.-_ dijo totalmente fuera de si Mei-Lee, para terminar cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- _**Incendio Estelar**_.- y fue de esa forma que su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de fuego, para terminar explotando en una enorme onda expansiva, de la cual a penas pudimos protegernos.

- ¡Liz!.- gritamos todos juntos al ver lo que había pasado con nuestra amiga. Con la mirada intentamos buscarla por las cercanías pero no había rastro de ella, y nosotros aún no nos podíamos mover debido al daño que recibimos del ataque de Mei-Lee al comienzo de la batalla. Solamente Claire, Scilica y Sugu se encontraban en condiciones de continuar. Por otra parte, Asuna seguía inconsciente por el golpe no muy lejos de ahí. Eso me llevó a pensar que ya era hora de pararme, porque no podía permitir que todo lo que amaba se comenzara a ir sin que yo lo impidiera. Fue por eso que me coloqué de pie y comencé a buscar rastros de Lizbeth por el lugar, y los demás me siguieron poco tiempo después.

- _No sigan perdiendo su tiempo_.- habló sorpresivamente Mei-Lee. - _Mi hermana y su amiga ahora están muertas por la explosión. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvarlas_.-

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo llena de lágrimas Claire, tras apretar con más fuerzas las cadenas. Por mi parte, no me resignaría a perder de esa forma a Lizbeth, no después de lo que pasó con Agil. - _Yo sé que ella está viva por algún lado_.- continuó la chica.

- _No tiene ningún sentido que sigas con eso, porque sabes que no es cierto_.- espetó llena de ira Mei-Lee ante mi corazón lleno de dolor.-

- Jamás podré resignarme a eso. Yo juré que nunca más dejaría solo a un amigo otra vez, y no romperé esa promesa. Estoy seguro de que está viva, y yo le daré mi mano para ayudarla.- dije golpeando fuertemente el suelo por la impotencia, porque sabía en mi interior que Lizbeth ya no se encontraba con nosotros. - Ella está esperando que yo la salve.

- _No te preocupes, yo acabaré con tu dolor_.- respondió Mei-Lee para comenzar a acumular un enorme poder en su interior, seguramente para zafarse de las cadenas de Claire. - _Ya sin mi hermana no tiene sentido todo esto, pero antes de irme me los llevaré a todos ustedes conmigo... No dejaré que su vida haya sido en vano_.- continuó con maldad, ante mis ojos impactados por sus palabras.

- Chicos salgan de aquí... lo más rápido posible.- grité con todas mis fuerzas. - Therk, ve por Asuna, y váyanse lo más lejos que puedan.- ordené con fervor.

- _Ya es tarde_.- rió con sorna. - _**Filo Divino**_.- Pero esta vez su ataque me parecía diferente al anterior. Y justamente porque lentamente Mei-Lee comenzó transformarse en un enorme torbellino afilado que se encontraba conformado por todas las armas que se podían imaginar, y que se encontraba totalmente listo para el ataque..

Todos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, quedando solamente yo en el lugar para enfrentarla y poder vengar a mi querida amiga. Rápidamente los cortes de cuchillos y espadas empezaron a dañarme en los brazos y pierdas, pero yo estaba decidido a llevar mi plan hasta las últimas consecuencias costara lo que costara. Y fue justamente cuando me encontraba muy cerca de ella y del centro de todo el poder, que Mei-Lee materializó una enrome guadaña con la que estuvo a punto de matarme. Pero no pudo lograrlo, pues Klein volvió por mi junto a la ayuda de Pina, la cual nos protegió con su escudo. Lamentablemente no contamos en ese instante con que Mei-Lee haría el mismo sucio truco que su hermana utilizó con Lizbeth.

Yo me congelé en ese segundo, y no supe qué hacer, sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo Klein supo qué tenía que hacer algo para salvarnos, por lo que terminó por salirse del escudo, y antes de que la última gemela se hiciera explotar la traspaso con su espada mortalmente. En ese segundo, justamente mientras todo pasaba fue que le dio una orden a pina, pidiéndole que me llevara lejos de la explosión, dejándome encerrado en el escudo, y dejando totalmente solo a Klein al interior del remolino: - Pina, llévatelo. El nos salvará a todos y no puede morir aquí.- dijo entre lágrimas por la despedida que estaba sucediendo. - Kirito, lamento no poder haber ayudado más, pero toma esta oportunidad como un regalo por todas las veces que me salvaste, y también como una forma de disculparme por lo mal que te traté cuando volviste. Realmente espero que puedas conducirlos a todos de vuelta a casa.- luego de sus palabras, y de mi ira por no poder impedir que me mandaran lejos, tuve ver como todo a mi alrededor explotaba. Y todo mientras yo permanecía impotente junto a los demás muy lejos del fuego.

En un mismo día había perdido a dos de mis más grandes amigos, y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Solamente me dediqué a ser un simple espectador de todo lo que pasaba, de todo lo que ocurría con Klein y Lizbeth. Al final, estaba en el suelo, totalmente descontrolado, sin poder parar de llorar y preguntándome cuántas vidas más nos costaría esto. Porque la verdad ya no sé si lograremos salir de aquí o si siquiera podremos llegar al piso final. Lo único que era cierto ahora, es que simplemente ya no sabía nada.

Cuando ya sentía todo perdido fue que sentí tus brazos. Fue cuando pensé que ya no tenía ganas de seguir que sentí tus labios. Se trataba de ti, y todo el tiempo de ti. Si volví aquí para rescatarte, para poder volver a estar juntos, por lo que tengo que aferrarme a ti para poder encontrar mis fuerzas. Sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta Asuna se acercó a mí y me besó fuertemente, dejándome totalmente impactado, pero no pude evitar corresponderle con todas mis ganas, porque a pesar de todo, de las muertes, del dolor y de la confusión que había en mi corazón, aún la amaba, aún sentía algo por ella. Y por fin, después de todos los desprecios y malos tratos ella se atrevía a reconocerlo.

- No sigas culpándote de esto.- me dijo tras separar nuestros labios. - Tenemos que seguir adelante y poder salir de aquí.- susurró con suavidad en mi oído.

- No sé si pueda.- respondí mientras recorría su cuello con mis labios, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- Tienes que encontrar el valor en tu corazón.- me explicó, posando su delicada mano sobre mi pecho. - Si estoy aquí, es porque creo en ti.

- Pero yo no puedo mentirte Asuna...- dije mientras mi voz temblaba.

- ¿No quieres que esté contigo?.- me miró fijamente sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Sí, pero estoy confundido ahora.- le expliqué lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento.

- ¿Quién es?.- me consultó con mucho dolor en su voz, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

- Iri... No sé qué me pasa con ella, pero no me es indiferente...- continué con culpabilidad.

- ¿Y yo? ¿qué soy en tu vida?.- me cuestionó con firmeza Asuna, colocándose de pie repentinamente.

- Algo muy importante, pero en mi cabeza hay un mar de confusiones ahora. Pero solo quiero que recuerdes que yo volví a este lugar por ti.- le expliqué lo mejor que pude lo que pasaba en mi interior. -

- No quiero confundirte más, Kirito.- dijo al dejar deslizar una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. - Espero que un día puedas corresponder esto que siento.-

Fue como lentamente comenzó a alejarse de mí, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los chicos, muy mal heridos por cierto, dejándome solo, con todas esas dudas que me carcomían, con todo ese dolor que me inundaba, con toda esa melancolía que me traía la perdida de todos aquello que amo. Pero ya no podía hacer de esto un drama, tenía que poder seguir, porque si no, todo lo que pasó sería por nada, y no honraría los esfuerzos de Liz, Klein y Agil. Era justamente por ellos que tengo que vencer, porque tengo que de volverles la vida y la alegría a tantos corazones.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola a los lectores que sigan esto... Aquí les dejo los links de otra historia (original) que escribo junto con una amiga. Espero que puedan pasar a verla y dejar sus comentarios sobre ella si ustedes quiere. Les mando un saludo a todos.**_

_**Link:**_

. ?sid=34144&chapter=1 : _**La historia se llama... Siempre a tu Lado.**_


End file.
